Remember
by Himahko Fyen
Summary: Amu has been expecting to spend all her school years with all of her friends until one day...Tadase tells her he has to leave. Now its almost been three years since they've seen each other in person and when Tadase comes back, he changes...
1. She Awaits

**Yayz! This is my second (TadaseXAmu) fanfic! **

* * *

_Amu's POV_

I've been tracing over his face in a picture, from almost three years ago, with my finger, for almost an hour laying on my stomach on my bed, nearly dying from boredom. I sighed for like the tenth time. _'Tadase, you better come back like you said you would... because... I'm still waiting for you.'_ I said to the picture, in my mind as if Tadase could really hear me. I've been missing him like crazy the past years. And then my mind started to replay, once again, that very day he told me he was leaving.

_Flashback_

_It was graduation day and we were going to all join Kukai as middle schoolers the next year as seventh graders. Well except for Yaya, but all the guardians feel settled down about her since Kairi is back to be the new Jack once again. The graduation ceremony at Seiyo Elementary has just finished and we all decided to have our own party afterwards in the Royal Garden._

_I sighed as I looked around the garden. I wasn't going to be able to have meetings here like usual with the other guardians anymore. Then I said aloud, "I'm sure gonna miss this place once we go to Seiyo Middle."_

_"But you have all of us to join you next year too, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said optimistically._

_"Ah, yeah, your right." I looked over to Tadase just to find him looking uneasy. "Tadase-kun..., Daijoubu?(Are you okay?)" He looked up to me and then looked at the others with some kind of questioning look and they all nodded back at him as if they knew something I didn't know about. _

_"Amu-chan, I need to tell you about...something," Tadase said to me, ignoring my question then grabbed my hand to lead me to the edge of the garden, away from the others. When he stopped, he stood there facing away from me for a moment then faced me, staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little shy but I was also a little alarmed at the way he looked at me. "I love you, Amu." My heart nearly skipped a beat. So it was another one of his confessions...except this time he just called me _

_Amu. I was still wondering why he had to feel uneasy when he's done it so many times before...,but it always lifted my spirits. _

_I remained silent as always. "Demo(but)...that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you though." I raised my eyebrows. "Amu-chan, I'm leaving in two days." And this time my heart nearly stopped._

_"W-What? You're leaving? Wh-Why?"_

_"My father has to do his job somewhere in the northern part of Japan. So my mother decided, she wanted me to go with her and my father..."_

_"A-Are you coming back?" I asked him, and I found that I was near tears._

_"Its only a temporary place that my father's going to work at, so, yes, I'll be back, but I don't know when. I will be back, Amu-chan, I promise you." He put a hand on my face, brushing away my tears then leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. I could feel myself blushing furiously from head to toe but I still didn't want him to leave, even if he was going to come back._

_This feeling was just like how I felt when I found out Ikuto was leaving but worse. "Write letters to me, okay?" I practically pleaded._

_"Don't worry, I'll write letters telling you I love you, everyday. I won't forget once." I smiled. I knew he would keep his promise. He has to. Then he grabbed my hand and placed a bracelet in my hand. It had different colored flower petals for charms on it and I looked at him with sparkling eyes then bear hugged him._

_"Thanks, Tadase!!!" _

_When the day came that Tadase had to leave(they're going to drive there) I came to bid him farewell with the rest of the guardians in front of his house. "You're leaving now...huh?" I admitted aloud, reluctant about the whole thing._

_Tadase came up to me and said, "I found out I'll be away for at least two years but I will come back to join you at Seiyo Middle, sometime."__**(A/N: I'm making 9th grade be a part of middle school in Japan, kay?)**__ I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. '_

_That's freaking too long!' I thought. Then he held up my hand that was wearing the bracelet. "Wear this everyday and it will be like having me by your side everyday," he said with a lovely smile. I tried to smile back, but I knew it wouldn't be the same without him. _

_I found out later that his grandma's going to stay behind since she's well enough to take care of herself now and we all stood in front of Tadase's house waving after the car that was driving away from us._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed heavily, again. The eleventh time now._ 'I really need a life,'_ I thought, I was laying around too much just waiting for Tadase's mail and I've saved every single piece of mail he's sent me so far. Yes I know, we could e-mail instead, but he's told me that he's not going to have his own computer over there since its only a temporary stay.(For like three years!) He hasn't sent me them everyday, but I knew he couldn't be able to do that anyways since he actually has to go to school over there._ 'But then,' _I thought again,_ 'I'd rather he skipped school than have girls fawning all over him or, worse, him falling in love with another girl...'_

SLAM! I looked up from the picture on my bed--as my thoughts were interrupted-- to see my bedroom door slammed open, revealing a little, mischievous, eight-year-old girl with a small smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow in question, then started to smile, realizing there was some kind of envelope in her hand.

"Letter for Oni-chan, from the King!" she said, saluting. I got up immediately to recieve the letter.

"Ah, arigatou, Ami-chan!" I said with sparkling eyes as I took the envelope.

"Oh, another letter from Tadase-kun! I wonder if Kiseki said anything!" said Miki, floating over by my side with the others.

"No prob!" Ami replied cheerily and kidnapped my charas but I didn't really paid any attention to that. So I continued to rip open the letter, eager to read what Tadase wrote to me:

**Hello Amu-chan,**

**First of all,...I love you.**

--_(Amu:)Ah, there it was, the usual confession.(Kya!)-- _**And I have good news for us! My father's job is going to take its original place back again soon, so I should be able to come back right before you and the others start another school year. I wonder if there are counsels to be elected at Seiyo Middle... I'm counting on you to show me around at school, Amu.**--(Amu:)I could just imagine him smiling as he wrote this...--

**I just want to let you know that I really miss you so much right now. I can't wait to see you again. But when you see me, I might look a little different 'cause I look older now...its been almost three years! I can't tell you the exact date I'm going to be arriving but you'll know when I come. ;D**

**Await my arrival, Amu.**

**Love,**

**Hotori, Tadase**

The stupidest thing is, I'm blushing at a letter again. But I can't help it...I mean I should be used to this stuff by now but no, I'm still all mushy about it._ 'But I'll still be awaiting your return even if you didn't tell me you'd come,'_ I said in my head, talking to the letter.

* * *

**Okay, now I dunno if I should make this into a longer story and add chapters because this could stand alone as a oneshot. Let me know if its good enough to be a longer story!**


	2. The Return

**Oh wow, I'm so weird, I didn't even get more than one review yet and I updated the second chappie already! No wait- that would describe me as being nice. U_U Okayz, so in order to reward me for my niceness, you must read my story and review! (LOL. XD)**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

The beginning of a new school year is nearly three months away but I still kept a lookout for Tadase's arrival. I've been waiting by my phone every night but there wasn't the usual call from Tadase. He'd always call me every other night but if it wasn't because of money, he'd probably call me every night _and_ day. _I'd _call him every hour. **(A/N: Yes, its weird that they call **_**and**_** send letters to each other.)** _'Mabye...he's on his way here...' _I thought excitedly.

I flopped down on by bed, taking another look at my bracelet then grabbed my cellphone, about to call Rima because I needed to do _something _to pass the time. Just when I was about to dial her number, I heard my mom gasp pretty loud downstairs. "Oh...my...god," I heard my mother say as I walked halfway down the stairs from my room, out of pure curiosity, forgetting about calling Rima.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a misfortune," My father said shaking his head as I walked into the living room. They were looking at something.

"Mama, Papa, what are you looking at?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're just reading the news, Amu." My mother replied with an almost pitiful look.

Now I was _really_ curious. I always thought newspapers were boring and they always had worthless crap in it that young people would never want to read. I am one of those people.

"Let me see," yet I said, as I went to sit right beside my mother to see the newspaper. I stared at it for a long time before realizing what the picture in front under the heading was. It was a traffic accident and from what I saw, it looked pretty awful. The headline read above it read: "**SEVERE CAR CRASH NEAR OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO"** And it _did_ look severe. The cars crashed together so badly that I couldn't even tell what kind of cars they were, but from what I could tell is that it was some kind of pick-up truck that crashed into a smaller car.

I quickly scanned my eyes across the rest of the section catching the word "drunk-driver." Hmm, why am I not surprised? And from what I read, two people were seriously injured and were in a coma while one younger passenger got a severe head injury and they were all immediately taken to the hospital. Except for the drunk-driver 'cause he died right on the spot. I couldn't help but think, _'That's what you get, drunkard.' _I looked away from the newspaper, stopping myself to read more and sighed.

"Well...what can we do about it even if we know about it? All we can do is feel bad for the people that get injured and its not the same as having our family injured like that," I said absent-mindedly as I headed upstairs to call Rima. I could hear both my parents sighing, probably agreeing with me. I don't know why but knowing about stuff like that weighs my heart down.

"Amu-chan...?" My first-born chara said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Ran. I'm going to call Rima." I said in an assuring tone as I opened the door to my room and I forgot all about the news the moment I talked with Rima.

**. . .**

Three months have passed now, a new school year is fast approaching and _still _no sign of Tadase. And I mean seriously nothing. No phone calls, no letters, and no arrival of Tadase for the past three months. No one even picked up the phone when I called him. Every time I think about it, the word '_Liar' _always come to mind. And then I keep shaking it off, stubbornly. _'No, Tadase wouldn't lie to me. He'd never lie to me. No matter what. But...why hasn't he contacted me then? Has he forgotten about me? Did his father's plans change, causing him to stay away from Tokyo longer?' _I grab my head in frustration. '_Ugh! Shut up! Stop thinking like that!' _I kept telling myself.

But how am I supposed to feel like, knowing that Tadase hasn't contacted me for three months? Is this suppose to be some kind of surprise? Because if it is, its not funny. Of course, I'm supposed to feel awful and lonely! Its how I've always been feeling these past three years while _he_ was gone...**.**

I looked up at my calendar on my bedroom wall near my balcony. Sigh. School's going to start in just _two _days. He promised me he'd come back in time to become a ninth grader at Seiyo Middle with me. He promised, he really did.

"Daijoubu, Amu-chan?" Dia said in a concerned voice, floating up to me.

I looked at her miserably then lied, "Mm. I'm okay."

"Ohhh...," she said, not believing me, of course. I tried to change the subject.

"Well, I'm going outside for a walk. Ran, Miki, Su, wanna come?" I said, gesturing towards the rest of the charas as they were spinning around in their egg shells for fun. _'They sure come up with weird stuff to do...,' _I thought with a small smile.

"YEH! (~Desu!)" they all shouted back.

**. . .**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"GAH! URUSAI!!!" I yelled as I slammed my hand over my clock to shut off the alarm.

"Come on, get up, Amu-chan!" I heard a small energetic thing say to me.

"Hurry Amu-chan, or you'll be late." says the smart-mouth one.

"Your first day of school is today~desu!" goes the girly little chara.

"As a ninth-grader, Amu-can." Dia finished.

I finally shot up from my bed. '_Oh great, school's today..._and _Tadase's supposed __to go there too...' _I thought painfully.

"Agh, just wait for me by the door. I'll get ready." I grunted as I heaved myself off of my comfy bed.

As I got ready and headed out the door to walk to Seiyo Middle to start my first day of school in the ninth grade, all I was thinking about was _him._ I was sulking the whole way there.

"Oh come on, Amu-chan, cheer up!" Ran said, trying to lift my spirits but it wasn't working. Especially when I knew Tadase would not be here today.

"Amu-chan...maybe Tadase-kun is waiting for you in the classroom!" Miki suggested.

I looked up at her with a frown. '_Could he?' _I thought, a little more hopeful. Oh what the heck? What do I have to lose? Well yeah I have a lot to lose if I find that he's not there. It would mean, I'd lose the hope of ever seeing Tadase again. But I ran anyway. I ran all the way into the school hoping with all my might that I would see _him_ there.

I stopped then looked up at the school's class list on a bulletin board on the wall, looking for my name and then I saw it. I saw _his_ name right next to mine. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest. "_Hotori Tadase," _it said. _'So he is attending this school in ninth grade!' _I thought happily, nearly shouting it aloud. I actually chara changed with Ran just to get to my classroom and as soon as I got inside the classroom, I stopped to look around.

There were so many students there since it was such a huge classroom, but I should be able to notice Tadase right away, if he was here because he's different from the rest. I was pretty sure I'd be able to tell what Tadase would look like even if he was three years older than I last saw him, but I saw no one that looked like him. No one. He wasn't here, he was no where to be seen in the classroom.

I continued to sulk like I did before and sat at a random desk towards the back. I felt like banging my head on my desk with all my strength for a hundred times. I felt so stupid. How could I expect him to all of a sudden appear at school after nearly three years of never seeing him and three months of absolutely no connection with him. I sighed heavily and didn't care if students were staring at me. I felt miserable. I felt like I was lied to. _'I've been waiting all this time for him, missing him more than I ever thought about Ikuto.' _Now I felt like crying. _'But wait, how come his name was on that...?'_

And my thoughts were interrupted from the teacher. "Alright, class, take your seats! Class is going to start now." I groaned inwardly. "And we also have a new student that is going to join us this year." The teacher said with a smirk-ish grin and gestured toward the classroom the door. "You may come in now and introduce yourself."

The new student walked in, and all the girls gasped at his charms and were fangirling. My eyes widened to the max, my heart felt like it froze up, and I could feel myself start to tear up as a certain familiar-looking blond-haired boy walked up to the front of the room.

* * *

**Oh geez, I forgot to include the discaimer in the first chapter: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. Yes, I know, who does a disclaimer at the end of a chappie? Well, I do. (in some cases) Have a nice day!**


	3. Forgotten?

**Lucky me, I have A LOTTA time at home to update my story whenever I want! So this story would be updated a lot this week and maybe next week...(just not everyday because I need time to think of what to put in the story) Happy reading! ^_^**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

"I'm Hotori Tadase," he said bowing and I could hear a few girls behind me gossiping silently about him but I completely ignored them.

'_He really did come…like he said he would.' _I thought silently, about to let my tears flow all over the place, but I stopped myself from looking foolish in front of everybody. '_I really missed him though…__**.**__'_

"You may take a seat over there now, Hotori-kun," the sensei told him, pointing over at an empty desk right next to mine.

'_Wow, what a coincidence…,' _I thought happily. I was never happier since I last saw Tadase and I was too eager to talk to him, but I knew it would have to wait.

"Aw! You're so lucky, Hinamori-san! A seat right _next_ to Tadase-sama!" the girl on my right whisper-yelled at me, but I didn't say anything back. I was staring at Tadase as he was making his way to his desk and I frowned a bit.

There was something oddly different about him as I carefully watched him when he took his seat. Well, yeah, there was the fact that he looked older, manlier, more handsome, charming—Oops, got carried away…**. **But it was the look in his eye that looked different.

First of all, he didn't look at me at all as he took his seat right next to _me, _as if I was a complete stranger. He didn't smile when he was introducing himself to the class like I thought he would, and his eyes didn't have that usual gentle expression in them. They looked cold and emotionless. His whole face was expressionless but I tried to greet him nonetheless.

"Welcome back, Tadase-kun!" I whispered to him with my most sincere smile. He turned his head my way a little bit and gave me a strange look.

"Um, thanks…I guess," he replied, murmuring the last bit and returned his attention back to our sensei. I just stayed there staring at him in disbelief.

'_That's what he says?'_ I said in my head, shocked. This was _so_ not like the Tadase I knew three years ago. After three years of not seeing any of his friends in Tokyo and then finally coming back, _this _is all he says to me? '_Calm down, Amu, you're overreacting.' _I told myself. '_Maybe he's just like that because its during class right now?' _I guessed. I tried to forget Tadase's reply as I brought my attention back to the teacher. I still wanted to talk to him, it's not like I'm super mad at him or anything…just because of that one small thing. But I also noticed there was some kind of sadness hinted in his expression as I stole another glance at him.

"Amu-chan, I don't see Kiseki anywhere…," Ran suddenly said to my right ear.

"And I don't feel his presence either…," Miki added suspiciously.

I looked over at Tadase again. They were right; Kiseki was nowhere by his side…**.** What could've happened to him? Maybe that could've explained his cold reply earlier...**.**

**. . .**

As the class period ended and it was finally break time, I just realized that Tadase disappeared from the classroom. "What the…?! He was just sitting beside me!" I said aloud, just so only my charas could hear me.

"Amu-chan…it's 'cause you weren't paying attention and you fell asleep…" Miki said plainly.

"B-But Tadase-kun would normally wait for me and we'd go eat lunch by our friends outside!" I said, making an excuse for my stupidity. "And he's definitely changed…somehow…**.**" I quietly said.

"Ne, Amu-chan, did you talk to Tadase-kun, yet?" a small soft voice asked from behind me. I whipped myself around, startled.

"R-Rima! You were in my class too?!" I said stupidly.

She sighed then said, "You didn't check the class list to see if I was in your class, did you? You only checked to see if Tadase-kun was in your class."

"W-Well, I didn't have time!" I said stubbornly, probably blushing. "Agh, let's just get out now before break is over," I said trying to change the subject.

"Wait, aren't we going to look for Tadase-kun first? I mean, we all haven't seen him for three years…**. **I know _you_ want to talk with him badly."

This time I didn't try to talk back to escape this situation. Yes, it was true, I missed him like crazy and I wanted to say so many things to him right now, but he just left without saying anything and barely even noticed me. Did he forget me or something? But how could he? I mean, he's just not that kind of person. '_Well, if I want to find out why he's acting so strangely, I'll just have to look for him,' _I decided.

"Then let's not waste any time, let's go look for him." I said, suddenly determined.

"Mm." Rima agreed.

So we tried to look for Tadase-kun but we couldn't find him anywhere within the school grounds and our break time was nearly over, yet we haven't even eaten anything. Who we've found instead were Yaya (now an eighth-grader), Kairi(a seventh grader), Nagi(same grade as Amu, Tadase and Rima) and Kukai, who came over to visit from the high school(a tenth grader).

"Where's Tadase-kun? Rima texted me that he was here today!" Yaya questioned us.

I decided to be straightforward, "We don't know where he went."

"Eh, Hotori-kun came and disappeared without telling us? That doesn't seem like him." Kukai pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we'll be able to catch him after school. After all, he'll still live in the same house." Nagihiko suggested.

"That seems like the only thing we could do right now." Kairi agreed.

I sighed, not wanting to accept that maybe he was avoiding us. But why would he avoid us? Aren't we his friends? I shook off the thought almost completely. I'll find out soon enough.

**. . .**

Soon, without us acknowledging it, break time was over and we resumed to our normal class schedules. Just as I stepped into the appropriate classroom my schedule told me to go, I spotted _him_ already in a seat. '_Whoa.'_

"Oh my, he's like a ghost, Desu!" Su exclaimed, speaking out my same exact thoughts.

"That's ridiculous, Su." I whispered back, even though the thought kind of creep me out, too.

"But how did he get back to class so fast without us noticing him?" Miki wondered aloud, with her hand scratching her chin.

"Man, it'd be so much easier to know where he went if Kiseki was with him," Ran complained.

I ignored Ran's last comment and continued to make my way to my seat and I kept stealing glances at Tadase every few minutes the rest of the periods. I had every single class with Tadase and he never stole a glance towards me _once_. He didn't even speak to me ever since I greeted him in the morning, in class.

**. . .**

'_Ugh, FINALLY, school is over!' _Then I quickly looked around for Tadase. _'Dang it, he's headed out the door already!' _I sprinted after him as he continued to walk out of the school gates.

"Hurry, go get him, Amu-chan! You can do it, GANBATE!" There goes my annoying cheerleading chara but I kept my focus on getting to where Tadase is.

"WAIT! Tadase-kun!" I yelled as I finally approached him on the sidewalk, but he kept on walking without turning his head my direction. So I ran in front of him.

"Stop, I need… to… talk…to you." I managed to say in between huge breaths.

He finally looked at me and stared at me with that strange look again and said in a hard tone, "What do you want?"

I stood there shocked once again at his reaction. '_Is this even Tadase I'm seeing right before me?' _I wondered helplessly. "I…I want to know why your acting like this!" Now he gave me a confused look but I continued, "Why are you ignoring me? How come you left without saying anything? Are you avoiding me, your friends? What happened to Kiseki, why isn't he by your side?"

He still had that confused look but then set his mouth in a grim line then merely said, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about and I don't _know you._"

My heart dropped into a black hole the moment he instantly said that. '_What?'_

* * *

**GAH! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't hurt me! *hides***


	4. Despair

**Dang it! I made this the shortest of all my chappies...T_T Sorry about that, I thought it'd be longer but at least its not too short and the next chapter will be better. Oh yeah, thanks to all the people that have been reading/reviewing this story, I loved it! *gives out Tadase and Amu plushies to everyone that read/reviewed***

* * *

_Amu's POV_

"_I don't know what the heck you're talking about and I don't __know you._" That's what he just said…right? He actually _said_ that to _me?_ '_What? What's he saying?' _I was confused, deeply confused. Tadase continued to give me that hard stare. _'Did he really forget me? How could he forget me so easily though?' _I thought stubbornly. I just can't believe that because that just wouldn't be Tadase then.

"W-What do you mean you don't know me?" I asked in a quavering voice.

"How clear do you want me to be? I said I don't _know you_, I _never_ knew you," he said firmly, once again, piercing my heart with the words, but I still refused to believe it.

I walked up closer to him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "But…I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu. How could you forget?" He just stood there, staring at me like I was some kind of maniac, but I continued, "Please…don't be this way. Don't you remember, three years ago, when you told me you were leaving?" I practically pleaded, desperate for him to just say this was all a joke.

He stayed silent again and I lifted up my right hand in front of him, showing him the light-colored petal bracelet that he put onto my hand himself, three years ago.

"You gave me this, three years ago. You told me that as long as I kept wearing this, it would be like having you by my side and now you're here…" I stared deep into those cold, hard, emotionless eyes of his, trying to see _something_in them as I said this, but I came to no avail. "Y-You…You really did forget me…Didn't you?" I whispered hoarsely, dropping my hand to my side, about to burst into tears.

'_He forgot me…he forgot that he ever loved me…but…how? How could he?!'_

"Amu-chi! Oh, Tadase-kun, there you are!" I heard Yaya yell and the others from behind Tadase, running up to us. As they finally reached us, I fought back the tears that were about to reveal my disappointment.

"Oi! Hotori, why didn't you let us know you were back today?" Kukai asked cheerfully, slapping Tadase on the back, causing Tadase to glare at him, but he was oblivious to it all. Tadase then straightened himself then looked at every one of us—his friends—surrounding him, looking irritated.

"What do you all want? I don't know _any _of you, so stop following me and annoying me!" he practically yelled then turned his back on the rest of us, continuing to walk past me without batting an eye. I didn't stop him either, no one did.

"What the heck was that? This has got to be a joke!" Kukai exclaimed in disbelief, about to go after Tadase but Nagi had pulled him back by grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"He's not joking…, he means it." Rima said worriedly, with a serious look on her small face.

No one wanted to believe it, especially me, but it was true. The _real_ Tadase wouldn't do this to us.

"But _h_owcan he forget us?" Yaya said, breaking the silence that had overcome us but speaking out the question that everyone wanted answered.

"I don't know, but he's definitely changed somehow," Kairi noted quietly.

I can't take this anymore. I can't help but blame Tadase for this tremendous pain that I'm feeling in my heart right now. The tears, they can't hold back anymore. They want out.

"I'll be heading home now." I mumbled under my breath, barely above a whisper, as I started to walk away from my friends with my head down, hiding my eyes with my long bangs. And as I walked farther away from the _guardians_**(A/N: They're not guardians anymore but I'm going to still call them that so it's easier for me.)** that were staring at my back with sympathy, I gradually started to sprint and my tears started to flow.

'_Why? Why is this happening?!'_ I thought weakly. "Why?!" My elbow flew up to my eyes, hiding my ugly crying face from everyone that I ran past on the way to my house and as soon as I got there, I threw my shoes off and quickly ran up the stairs to my room without my mother noticing.

Though, right when I entered my room, I had slammed the door shut, yanked my bracelet off of my wrist and threw it onto my bedroom floor without looking at it. I didn't even bother to change out of my school uniform as I threw myself on my bed, covering myself with my blanket and let all the sobbing escape from me. I never felt so hurt in my life.

"Amu-chan…," I heard Su saying sadly.

"Don't be like this…maybe you and Tadase-kun can work it out!" Ran attempted.

That's when I started bursting out all of my feelings, all of my thoughts at the moment.

"No, we can't! We can never work it out! He's forgotten me… forgotten he loved me…on purpose! He doesn't _really not_ know me,… he just… doesn't _love _me _anymore_!" I yelled at her, basically taking out my grief on her.

"No… Amu-chan, no, that's not true!" Miki argued. "You don't know that! Ever thought, maybe its because there's something causing Tadase-kun to act that way? You can't just jump to conclusions like that and make yourself miserable for no reason!"

I continued to sob, "Just… leave me alone."

"Miki,… let her find out what she wants to do…**. **She'll be able to think alone…**.**" Dia finally said in an understanding tone. I could hear Miki sighing but relcutanly floating away from me with the others. I hugged my knees closer to my face under my covers and continued to cry rivers of tears muffling my sobbing voice with my knees for who-knows-how-many hours.

When I finally quieted down for a few minutes, I poked my head out from my bed covers to find all of my charas sitting on my bedside table staring at me with concerned looks.

I wiped away the remains of my tears on my face then got out of my bed to change out of my school uniform into my usual punk-goth clothes. After I had changed, I picked up the bracelet Tadase had given me from the floor and placed it back on my wrist absent-mindedly.

"Huh…?" I heard my charas say all at once, obviously surprised.

I looked up at them, trying to make an effort at smiling, despite my puffy red eyes from crying so hard. "Wanna come?" I asked them, about to head out the door of my room.

They all stared at me looking a bit shocked for another moment before finally smiling and answering, "Hai!" And as I headed out the door of my house, I told my mother I had to go to a friend's house because I had promised to meet up with them to do homework together. I had no time to feel ashamed about that, I had no choice but to lie.

'_I won't run away from the truth this time, not until I find out.' _I thought determinedly as I started to head to Tadase's house with my charas following just behind me.

* * *

**Okayz, that was the fourth chappie and all four of these chapters has been in Amu's POV..., sooo the next one will finally have Tadase's POV! (Is it just me or does it seem like I use exclamation points too much?)**


	5. So That's Why?

**Okayz! I hope you fans are happy out there 'cause I made this chappie nice and long! (Not like the last one) Sooo um, enjoy I guess! ^_^**

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

I've been sitting at my desk, head in my hands, for hours after that little event that happened after school today. I kept denying the fact that there _were_ people that knew me, that _remembered me,_… but I didn't remember _any_of them. I wanted to keep thinking that I was a completely different person, not Hotori Tadase that _used _to live _here_ and _know_ people _here_.

I hated that I had parents that were still in the hospital until now that I don't even remember, but I had to visit them because…, well, because my _grandmother_ told me that I would and that they are my parents.

I sighed heavily and stared at the mysterious thing on my desk that I found beside me when I first woke up in the hospital. '_What is it?'_ I wondered for like the thousandth time. '_It _is_ an egg right?' _And it's not any normal egg. It has a powdered, light, blue color with a golden crown in the middle of it for a design. It's kind of big for an Easter egg, but it's always been warm. '_Is this thing… a living thing?'_

My thoughts suddenly wandered back to when I had finally become conscious.

_Flashback _

_I woke up with my head feeling like a bomb about to go off in a strange room that had white everywhere. I looked at my arm, seeing some kind of tube attached to it that was also connected to a strange container with some kind of yellow liquid hanging by my bedside._

_I struggled to get up to get a better look around. '_What is this place?' _was my first thought. "Ugh, my head…" I groaned, grabbing my head, finding that there was some kind of cloth stuck to my head. Suddenly the door of the room opened, revealing a man wearing a white overcoat. "Who…are you?" I said in a weak voice._

_The man walked over to me looking relieved. "Ah, so you're finally awake! I'm Doctor Takiyashi._**(A/N: I dunno!) **_You should lay back down and get some more rest, your injury hasn't healed yet. You've been unconscious for nearly two months. Its amazing how you were able to survive that terrible car crash," he said to me with a credulous smile._

_I just stared at him, confused of what he was saying. "What? What happened to me?" I simply asked, uncertain of what the so-called "doctor" just told me._

"_You were in a critical car crash and injured your head pretty badly. Your parents are in another room badly injured as well and still unconscious up 'till now," he replied with a serious tone in his voice._

"_Huh? I have parents? Who… are my parents?" I asked dumbfounded that I had any family members._

_The doctor just stared at me with a worried look. He didn't have time to reply since another person also entered the room at the moment. It was an old lady this time, and she hurriedly walked over to me with a grief-stricken face._

"_Tadase-kun, you're finally awake! Are you okay?" she asked me, kneeling by me._

"_I… I don't think so. My head,… it hurts…__**.**__ Who are you?" _

_She looked at me with an even more worried expression. "I-I'm your grandmother…__**. **__Don't you remember me?"_

_I shook my head slowly. '_I had a grandmother too? How come I don't know any of these things? _At all?_' _I thought, more confused than ever._

_My 'grandmother' then looked over to the doctor with a pleading look. The doctor took a glance at me before saying to my grandma, "Your grandson seems to have forgotten everything and everyone he's met in his life due to the severe injury he's received when the accident happened…__**. **__I think he has what they call _amnesia_."_

_My grandmother looked resentful at what the doctor said. I was curious so I asked, "What's amnesia?"_

_Doctor Takiyashi turned towards me before reluctantly explaining, "It's when you have memory loss. When you forget a lot of things that you once knew."_

'So, that's why I couldn't remember anything? But… how could I forget even who I am?' _It then occurred to me that my grandmother had called me 'Tadase-kun.' I looked over to my grandmother who was staring at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen, well the saddest after I've just awoken from a long sleep, but I managed to ask her, "Is my name… Tadase-kun?"_

_My grandmother shook her head with a small smile then said, "Just Tadase, Hotori Tadase."_

'What? But I could've sworn, she added a '_kun_' at the end of my name…**. **And she never said the '_Hotori' _part…**.**' _Oh great, my head's hurting again. I decided, I'd ask about these things later._

"_He'll be resting in this hospital a few days before he can finally go back home but Mr. and Mrs. Hotori are not going to wake up any time soon…__**.**__I assure you, though, they'll wake up some day just like your grandson has. But to recover his memory…, that's up to the people that know him, well actually the people he once knew," Doctor Takiyashi informed my grandmother. _

_She gave him a small nod in reply then smiled a sad smile at me, "Just rest here until you're well again, Tadase-kun. I'll come back to get you again."_

_I stared at her and said, "Um… Okay." '_There it was again, she added the 'kun,' _I_ _thought irritably to myself. Then my grandmother and Doctor Takiyashi headed out the door of the room, leaving me alone in dead silence. I looked around and something on my bed beside me caught my eye._

_It was the egg. "What the…?!" '_Was this by my side all along?' _I thought as I gently picked it up. '_It's warm…**. **What is it?' _were my first thoughts as I touched the egg. For some reason, I had a feeling it was important and that it was mine. So I had kept it hidden by my side until the day I could finally go 'home.'_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed again and got up to lay down on my bed. I've been having a lot of headaches recently but the doctor had said it was going to be a normal thing since my head still had to heal completely and I could take the medicines as directed by the doctor to relieve the pain temporarily.

I slowly brought my elbow over my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I felt so _tired. _Then I thought about that event after school again. That strange pink-haired girl, it was obvious, she knew me but I didn't remember her at all. There were a few other people that knew me too but this girl seemed to be bothered the most that I didn't remember her.

I didn't tell her about the fact I had amnesia because I didn't want people pitying me. I just want the people that knew me to forget about me since I've forgotten them. It would just be heartbreaking for all of them to care about someone that didn't even know them anymore.

Sometimes I wished I didn't even survive that car crash. I'm living alone with my grandmother that seems to really know me in an old, traditional, Japanese-style house without my parents that I didn't even recognize when I arrived.

Look, it bugs me that I have parents but they're still unconscious in a hospital for three months already. My grandmother is an okay person…**.** Okay, well she's gentle and everything with me, always speaking some words of wisdom to me that I didn't really understand most of the time. I wondered if I used to understand everything she was saying to me anyways.

I have to try to remember about my family though. What were my parents like? Do I have any other family members living? '_Tadase,' _how'd they come up with that name for me? I closed my eyes as I had a thousand questions about myself constantly entering my head every second. _'Man, having amnesia makes life so hard…__**.**__'_

_Amu's POV_

'_Sigh, I'm finally here, huh?' _I thought idiotically, as I stood in front of Tadase's house's gate, just about to ring the doorbell.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan? Aren't you going to ring it, desu?" Su inquired me.

I sighed before replying quietly, "I don't know if I really _should _go in now."

"Oh come on, you're here right now! Don't walk all the way over here for nothing!" Ran cheered.

"Just believe in yourself," Dia said calmly, with that renowned smile of hers.

"Yeah, what Dia said!" Miki piped in.

"Alright! You guys are _so_ annoying." I said as I took another glance at my bracelet then finally pressed the doorbell ringer and I was, unexpectedly, greeted by Tadase's grandmother.

"Oh, um, g-good afternoon, Mrs. Hotori!"**(A/N: If she's not a Mrs. Hotori, then I'm sorry. *bows*)**I stuttered foolishly as I bowed before her as politely as I can.

"Good afternoon to you too, young lady. And you are?"

"Uh… oh! H-Hinamori Amu! I'm sorry to bother you at this time but I came to… see Tadase-kun. I-I'm one of his friends at school…," I said hesitantly fidgeting with my fingers.

Tadase's grandma looked at me considerately and said with a sad smile, "Well that's fine if you want to meet him, but I must ask for your forgiveness for Tadase-kun if he has not accepted that he knew you at school today."

I stared at her, speechless. _'Even his grandmother knew about this?'_But before I could try to answer, she continued to explain about Tadase-kun's behavior to me.

"Please don't mind him being ignorant either because…well, he's been in a car accident three months ago heading back to Tokyo and injured his head severely causing him to forget… mostly _everything. _In order for him to recover most of his memories back…, he _needs_ people that were close to him."

I just stood there gawking at her, stunned at what she just told me. '_Tadase… was in a car accident, and I never knew anything about it?' _It suddenly hit me that I did once knew about this accident three months ago. That _newspaper _my parents were reading had something about a car crash and I when I found out about it, I ignored it afterwards.

I suddenly felt so ashamed, guilty. I should've read the rest of it, I could've found out about Tadase and visited him in the hospital. I shouldn't have doubted Tadase for promising me that he'd contact me all the time and come back soon. I just shouldn't, it was completely unfair for him.

My hand flew up to my mouth as I muffled my breath, about to let out a cry. My eyes were already watering as I realized what Tadase had been through.

"Ms. Hinamori-san? Are you okay?" Tadase's grandmother asked worriedly.

I nodded my head vigorously as I tried to hide my tears pathetically. "I'm fine," I managed to say without my voice trembling removing my hand from my mouth. "I-I d-didn't know this happened to Tadase-kun."

She smiled at me appreciatively then said, "That's fine. It's not your fault this happened to him anyhow."

'_But I still could've known about it sooner,' _I thought, feeling terrible inside.

"Now, would you still like to come inside to see him? He's in his room."

I nodded eagerly as Tadase's grandma lead me inside the front yard of their house. Now I didn't care if Tadase completely forgot about his love for me, I just cared that he was still here, alive and well.

* * *

**I hope I get lots of reviews! If I don't, I discontinue this story. JUST KIDDINGZ! Well actually don't all authors do that? I still value my reviews... o_O**


	6. I'll Help You

**Crap, I made another short chappie, and I didn't update in days! I'm so sowwie. T_T But please continue reading anyways! ;D**

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

I got up from my bed and sat at my desk again, staring at the weird egg on my desk with my chin in my hand.

_Knock knock._ I looked up to my paper bedroom door seeing an unusual-shaped shadow outside. _'That can't be grandmother, who could it be?'_ I wondered as I got up to open the door.

As I opened the door, I found a familiar looking pinkette standing outside my room in front of me.

"You again?" I said a bit surprised. Why can't she just forget me?

She looked me straight in the eye and started stuttering, "W-Well… um, Tadase-kun…, I heard about your accident. I'm very sorry…**.**"

'_So grandmother told her.'_ I looked away from her, avoiding eye contact and said more coldly than I meant it to be, "There's nothing you need to be sorry about."

The pink-haired girl looked down almost as if she was ashamed of herself for some reason. "I know you probably don't remember a single bit about me…, but I know you can remember _everything _again. It'll just take some time."

I looked back at the girl. "How would you know? It's been almost a month now and I haven't recollected anything of my past on my own. Its useless, just forget me," I said about to close my door but the girl grabbed my door and stopped me from sliding it close.

"Wait! Tadase-kun,… you're wrong. There's still hope as long as your friends are still here to help you. And… I can never forget you," she said, tears just beginning to well up at the rim of her eyes.

'_What's up with this girl and her tears? Do I matter that much to her? What's my relationship with her before?' _Once again, my head's being attacked by questions. I just stared at her, unable to say anything at the moment until something small moved in the air, beside her head, caught my eye. Actually it was just one, there were _four_ of them. I stood there gaping with my eyes probably as huge as eggs.

The pink-haired girl realized I was staring somewhere else when I finally asked, gesturing towards those _things_, "What are _those_?"

She looked over beside her and looked completely oblivious to what I was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Finally one of them, the blue one, spoke up, talking to the pinkette and I was also pretty shocked by this, not believing what I was seeing. "Amu-chan… I think he's talking about us."

She looked at it then back at me finally realizing, "OH! These _things?_ They're my shugo charas! You… don't remember about them either?"

'_What the heck is she talking about? Shugo charas? They look like flying dolls!' "_What are… _shugo charas?"_ I asked incredulously.

She seemed to be having trouble trying to explain this as she started saying, "Well, uh… they're guardian characters… that hatch from peoples' heart's eggs. Everyone has them, just either hatched or still inside of them…**.** Um, get it?"

'_Get it? Are you kidding me? These little chibi things hatching from eggs? Who ever heard of that? Of course I don't get it!' _I just stared at her, shaking my head slowly.

The pink-haired girl sighed then one of her '_shugo charas'_ flew up to her and said, "Let us introduce ourselves, Amu-chan! We can help him out."

Then that same one, that seemed to look like some kind of cheerleader, flew up close to me and you can guess what I did. I just stared at it. **(A/N: Like so, 0_0)**

It proceded to talk to me, "Hello, Tadase-kun! I'm Ran, Amu-chan's first-born chara! I'm her would-be-self just like the rest of her charas, I represent what she wants to be!"

Then the rest of the 'c_haras'_ flew up to me and intrudoced themselves to me. To be honest, I really didn't care or payed much attention to what they were called, it just amazes me that there was something like this that existed and from what that pinkette asked me earlier, I seemed to have known something like this existed too before… but I completely forgot everything.

Finally the green one—Su, was it?—piped up, "Tadase-kun, you should remember about shugo charas soon, you had one too, desu!"

"Yeah! Where's Kiseki?" the one called Miki suddenly asked me.

I thought a moment, trying to think about what she was talking about. "What's a Kiseki?" I asked, absolutely not getting any of this.

All of those charas started bursting out laughing or giggling.

The one called Ran stifled a giggle before remarking, "He said his name like he was an object!"

"Kiseki-san would sure be fuming if he heard you refer to him like that," the one named Dia said smiling.

'_So wait, Kiseki's a person?!' _I looked over at the girl—Amu-chan was her name, right?—for a little help.

She noticed me staring at her and seemed to change colors somehow but managed to say, "Kiseki is your chara. He's your would-be-self, your dream before you forgot everything…**.**"

I suddenly remembered the strange egg on my desk. "Didn't, you say these chara things hatch from eggs?" I asked her and she nodded. I went to my desk and gently picked up the light blue egg. "Is this it?"

Amu-chan's four little charas finally stopped giggling and flew up to me, staring at the egg in my hands with small sad faces.

"Aw…, he went back into his egg," Miki said with sympathy in her voice.

"I hope he comes back out soon to play, desu."

"Must be because you forgot even your dream…," that Amu-chan girl said absent-mindedly.

I looked at her and said, "So then, if I remember my shugo chara, he'd come back?"

She and her charas all nodded their heads. I looked down at the egg, placed back on my desk and sighed. "How can I remember my own chara if I can't even remember anything else?"

Suddenly that girl placed her hand on my hand gently, seeming to blush or something like that and said, "I know you'll remember everything. Just let _me_ help you remember." She seemed to have realized she said something wrong and tried to change her sentence, "Let _us_, your friends help you. Please."

I looked down at her hand holding my hand. Oddly enough, I had a felt a strange, familiar feeling surge through me as she touched my hand, but I looked up at her and managed a small smile, "Sure."

She smiled back at me, with sparkling, golden, lemon eyes.

* * *

**Okayz, this is the end of the story! ...Just kidding! I wouldn't end it like that... I hope that's not too much of a cliffhangy though. I will try to update soon!**


	7. Honesty Upgrade

**Fyen: For some reason, I feel like this is a filler chappie. What do you guys think?**

**Rima: Why are you all of a sudden introducing a chappie like this?**

**Fyen: Because it's more fun! And that wasn't what I meant by 'What do you think?'!**

**Nagi: I think this is a Nagi-bashing chapter.**

**Fyen: WHAT?! Why do you say that? I didn't bash you!**

**Nagi: Yes you did!**

**Fyen: Nu uh!**

**Rima: Guys don't give out clues for the chappie!**

**Fyen & Nagi: *keeps arguing***

**Rima: *sigh* Just read the chapter okay?**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

The next day, I got dressed in my school uniform and headed out to school as quickly as possible. I felt so optimistic like a flower blooming, ready to receive all the sunlight it had expected to have to become even more beautiful and healthy. Mostly because there was a chance that my prince could remember me.

As I neared the school gates, I quickly glimpsed around for Tadase. _'What are you thinking? If he doesn't even remember you, he definitely won't remember that you and him used to walk together to class!' _I realized silently to myself.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" My first-born chara asked.

"Mm… It's nothing," I assured her and all the rest of my charas that were now staring at me and I continued to head to my class.

When I reached the door of my classroom, I paused for a moment before hearing loud chattering voices from inside.

"Ah, Tadase-kun! I knew you would come back! After all these years, do you know how much I've missed you?" I recognized that voice. That's Saaya. Then came many other comments from other girls.

"Where have you been? You left without telling any of us!"

"Kya! You've become so much more handsome than before though!"

"Did you know I was planning on confessing to you on the day you left? I was so heartbroken!"

"Psh! He wouldn't accept your confession anyways, he was dating Hinamori Amu."

And there were so many other questions and comments directed to Tadase that came afterwards but since I knew Tadase-kun was inside, I slowly entered the classroom to see a crowd of girls surrounding Tadase's desk. My blood warmed up a bit at the sight but I struggled to make my way to my desk anyways since it was right next to Tadase's.

I finally noticed that Tadase never made a reply back to any of the fangirl's comments and questions. _'Weird…__**.**__' _I managed to get a small glance at him between some girls and caught Tadase keeping a straight face as if ignoring everyone that was talking to him.

Finally, the teacher announced for class to start and that everyone get in their seats for the lesson he was going to talk about. The girls cleared away from Tadase's desk, but Saaya stayed for a moment glaring at me with flashing eyes before returning to her own desk.

'_Whoa. That's the meanest glare yet that I've seen from her,' _I noted to myself as I turned my attention back to Tadase absentmindedly. His eyes then wandered over to mine. My cheeks went hot and I quickly looked away to see Rima smirking at me from across the room instead.

I could feel Tadase's questioning stare burn into my back as I slowly turned to face the teacher instead.

"And to think that she held Tadase-kun's hand without hesitating just yesterday," I heard Ran gossiping with the other three silently beside me in the air.

"Today, she all of a sudden can't hold Tadase-kun's gaze without blushing," Miki added, pretending to whisper by cupping her mouth with one hand.

I just turned to them and silently glared at them. I then heard Nagi chuckle slightly two seats behind me. '_Nagi's in my class too?! How come I didn't notice that yesterday? As if having my charas and Rima to tease me wasn't enough!' _I silently thought to myself, probably still blushing all the while. '_Wait a second… does Rima and Nagi already know why Tadase was acting like he did yesterday?' _I wondered as I, once again, laid eyes on Tadase, but he didn't notice. He never seems to notice, really.

When the hour before break time was finally over, I was just about to head out the door after Tadase when some grabbed my shoulder. I turned around.

"Rima? " I said a bit surprised as I also noticed Nagi was with her.

"Amu-chan, is Tadase-kun alright now? He seems to be okay with you being near him now…**.**" Rima noted to me.

'_So they didn't know yet…,' _I realized. "Mm. He actually really did forget all of us…," I started to explain as Rima's and Nagi's faces began to look anxious. "It was because he had amnesia though," I said, looking down.

"What? Why?" Nagihiko asked, now alarmed.

"He was in a car crash." I simply said, not wanting to put in the detail that his parents still haven't wakened up yet.

"I knew it," Rima said quietly, her eyebrows furrowing. "I overheard the teacher talking about some kind of accident with him this morning."

I took a deep breath then said, more hopeful than I was before, "Well, let's hurry and catch up There's a chance that he can start all over again… and remember everything again. I promised to help him."

"We'll help too," they both replied at the same time. I gave them a small smile as they returned the smile back to me gladly.

_Tadase's POV_

As I walked outside with all the rest of the students for break I took a glimpse behind me for that Amu girl. '_Where is she? Wouldn't she come out after me—Wait, why am I thinking this? No, it's because I need her to help me remember things…,' _I argued foolishly with myself.

"Tadase-kun!" I suddenly heard that girl yell my name. I turned around to see that she had two other friends with her and another three were already approaching me from another side of the school grounds. I stood there, waiting for all of them to reach me.

'_I couldn't have had this many friends before, have I?' _I wondered as they finally reached me. I stared at the others that I've recognized from the day before when I told them I didn't know any of them.

"Um…, all of us here… were your friends before you lost your memory," Amu slowly told me, a little bit awkwardly while gesturing to the others there. I felt awkward too.

But I could tell she proceeded to try her best to inform me of my past as she continued to introduce them individually.

"This is Nagihiko," she said looking at a blue-ish, purple-ish-long-haired boy.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you… again," he chuckled at me. I forced myself to crack a smile. This was way too awkward and it continued to be that way as she introduced everyone else.

Finally when she reached the last person, which was a green-haired person with glasses who was as tall as me, she said, "And this is the Class Prez, Sanjo Kairi."

"We meet again, king," the Class Prez said. I was confused to how he addressed me though.

"King?" I said, expressing my confusion.

"Uh, you were the King's chair before in Seiyo Academy Elementary. You see, we had councils there that were called guardians and there were five chairs in all. You were the chosen as the leader and was placed in the kings chair. Hinamori was the Joker, Yuiki-san the Ace, Mashiro-san the Queen's chair—"

"And I was the former Jack before Class Prez, and crossdresser here!" the Souma guy finished, interrupting Kairi.

"Why'd he say crossdresser?" I said even more confused. I noticed the one they called 'Nagi' glaring at Kukai and having some kind of evil aura surrounding him.

Nagihiko faced me putting on a dangerous smile and said, "Oh, no reason. Don't… mind him. He just likes calling people… names."

'_Must be because he looks like a girl,'_ I thought silently, chuckling from the inside.

So, I had to hang out with these people to remember everything, huh? This should be interesting…, very interesting. While we were together, at some point, most of them had to go do something or go use the restroom which left only me and Amu alone.

Again, the awkwardness started, except this time it was silent between us. I looked at the time on my watch. We didn't have much time until class started again and I wanted to find out more about myself. "Um…," I was about to call her 'Amu-chan' but I remembered what my grandmother said about being polite with calling their last name instead so that's how I started out instead. "Hinamori-san?"

_Amu's POV_

I looked up at Tadase straight in the eyes the moment he said my name like that. It's been such a long time since he's called me that...**.** In fact, that was since before he… confessed to me. I felt a sudden small throb in my chest. Well more like my heart.

I know it wasn't his fault that he got in a terrible car accident, injured his head severely and had amnesia, forgetting practically everything's that happened in his past life, but I can't help but feel some hurt inside of me that he even forgot he ever loved me…**. **The truth is… I want him to love me again more than ever… and when he does remember, I won't let him forget ever again.

"Just call me… Amu-chan," I simply told him. "It's what you used to call me."

He seemed to hesitant before saying, "Uh… okay, Amu-chan. I have something to ask you."

I felt so happy hearing him say "Amu-chan" again. It's like I'm reliving the moments I had with him before when he confessed to me. I snapped back into reality before he could ask what was wrong with me, "Um yeah, go ahead."

He looked away to the sky staring off into the distance above before asking, "What was I like… before I forgot everything?"

I stood there in silence for a moment, pondering, before I looked off into the distance like him, just like seeing off into a long, unforgettable, distant memory. "You were a brilliant person, and you'd still be one even if you didn't remember what you were. You were a brave, honest, considerate, kind, leading person," I said, taking each and every word straight from my heart without thinking about what Tadase thought.

I suddenly realized what I had just said when I turned to smile at Tadase but then saw him staring at me with wide eyes and a sort of shocked look.

I blushed furiously and glared at Ran expectedly. "Ran!" I hissed but she just smirked.

"You never chara changed, Amu-chan."

I stared at her wide-eyed. '_What?! I said all that… myself?'_

* * *

**Nagi: You still bashed me.**

**Fyen: That's it! I'm not letting you talk to the author anymore! This story's about Tadase and Amu anyways!**

**Rima: Please don't mind them, just review and I'll give Nagi away to you guys!**

**Nagi: WHAT?!**

**Fyen: *laughs her head off* Please do! XD**


	8. Flower of Hope

**Fyen: OMG, I'm so sorry for the late update! It's because of school! *points in the direction her school is***

**Yaya: That's a lame excuse...**

**Kairi: Actually that's a common excuse for everyone and it does makes sense since she had a lot of homework because of school.**

**Yaya: I don't care! Yaya's a TadaseXAmu fan too, ya know!**

**Kairi: I'm not...**

**Fyen: Lay off of Amu, Kairi! Anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I loved them! XD**

**Kairi: Wh-Why?!**

**Yaya: Yeah why?**

**Fyen: *facepalms* So stupid... Oh yeah and the latest that I might update is every week so I hope you can guys can stand it. *sweatdrops* Enjoy the chappie!**

_

* * *

  
_

_Tadase's POV_

I practically just gawked at her when she described me like that. _'Did she just make me sound like some kind of god? I couldn't have been that perfect!' _I thought disbelievingly to myself. I was speechless at the moment and I could tell so was Amu-chan when she realized what she really said and turned into a faded tomato color. Her charas were slightly giggling to themselves.

Suddenly the bell rang. Break time was over, and we had to get back to class. I was sort of glad for that too, considering the strange silent moment that was just about to begin again between Amu-chan and me. We just slowly made our way back to class together in silence.

_Amu's POV_

Finally, class was over and everyone was just about to head out the gates of the school back home. I was hoping Tadase would wait for me but he was already off so I ran after him and caught up with him while he was walking.

He glanced over at me, "Oh... sorry I didn't wait for you."

"Um, it's okay...**. **I-I just wanted to walk with you," I said shyly.

Ran suddenly just floated straight up to Tadase and said straightforwardly, "You and Amu-chan used to walk together from school everyday before! Especially after you conf--AH!"

I quickly grabbed Ran away from Tadase with both of my hands covering her little mouth, well almost her whole face, and looked up at him sheepishly. He stared at me with a confused look and looked down at Ran who was struggling to get out from my grip.

"Isn't she going to be suffocating if you grab her like that?" he asked, gesturing towards Ran.

"Oh no, she's fine. Ran's way too talkative and she's annoying anyways," I said, sweatdropping.

"Ahhhh! Amu-chan, let me go! I'm sorry!" Ran squealed.

I reluctantly released her, afraid that she'd reveal anything else embarassing to Tadase-kun, and signaled to her with a twitch of my eye to stay out of the way of me and Tadase-kun talking. '_Honestly! How'd I end up with such a bothersome shugo chara?_' I thought with annoyance to myself.

Ran flew off behind me with the rest of my charas in silence while I looked over to Tadase-kun who continued to look forward while walking.

"So... Tadase-kun, what are you going to do after school today?" I asked, trying to start up a normal conversation with him without having to mention about his memory loss each time.

He continued to walk in silence for a moment before dropping his eyes onto the ground sadly and then saying quietly, "I'm not going straight home right now..., I'm going to the hospital."

I looked down where Tadase was staring also suddenly realizing that his parents were still in the hospital, unconcious from the accident for three months. Who knows how much longer they could be asleep? I felt bad for him and felt ashamed that I had to bring something like that up but now that I have, there's not much to do but say something to cheer him up like I'd always do for anyone.

"I'm sure, someday soon, your parents will wake up soon, all better and smiling and you'll remember them too...**.** So don't feel down about it, okay?" I said, trying to be reassuring.

He then looked up back at me and tried to crack a smile, "Thanks."

I continued to stare at him when he looked away again. He was different than before in so many ways just because of that one accident he was in yet he was still the same Hotori Tadase I knew and had feelings for before. Although his usual self was gone, I was determined to help him remember his true self again. '_But still, why did something like this have to happen in the first place?' _I thought sadly.

I suddenly felt a wave of fresh, smelling flowers wash over me as I turned to my right to realize we were just passing the flower shop. The same exact flower shop Tadase-kun used to go to buy flowers for his used-to-be-ill grandmother. I suddenly stopped and stared. It's been so long since I've been to this flower shop with Tadase-kun.

Tadase also stopped when he noticed I did and went over to me, "What's wrong, Hina-- I mean, Amu-chan?"

I simply gazed back at him and said, "You should get some flowers."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, obviously oblivious to why I was telling him to do so, so I explained, "For both of your parents."

"...But they're both unconcious, what use would they be for?"

'_Wow, that statement sounded so much like Hikaru,'_ I realized silently referring to the boy who used to be one of the Guardians' apprentice when we were Guardians, now in 4th grade back at Seiyo Academy, also as the King's chair in the guardians.

But I continued to convince Tadase to see this in a good way and closed my eyes for a moment trying hard to remember those same exact words that Tadase told me about the flowers he would always get for his grandmother. I remembered he'd buy daffodils for her all the time. **(A/N: I'm sorry if they weren't daffodils, but I was pretty sure it was!)**

"They maybe of no use to some people but it meant a lot to you, Tadase-kun," I started saying as Tadase started listening carefully. I closed my eyes again and thought hard, "You once said it yourself that flowers were amazing. 'They're so tiny but they use all their strength to bloom. And because of their efforts, they make people smile. I want to be like that.' Those were the same words you once told me before three years ago, and that's why you bought flowers for your grandmother...**.**"

I looked up into Tadase's eyes and smiled a little, "Remember?" He continued to stare at me with a hard look but I knew he was starting to understand.

"But... how did you remember everything I said about flowers... three years ago?" he suddenly asked me. Why did a question like that have to pop out without me knowing? It suddenly hit me that I didn't really know how myself... or maybe it was because I thought hard?

"Um, well, I guess it was just something that I thought important and memorable...?" I said sweatdropping but I was pretty sure that kind of made sense too.

Tadase nodded a little then glanced over to the flower shop. "Some flowers would be okay then, I guess...," he finally said, walking slowly into the shop. I released a sigh of relief and happily followed him into the shop as well.

_Tadsase's POV_

'_This place does seem a little familiar yet I still completely don't know it...,' _I noted to myself silently as I walked by a group of red roses. _'What flowers would be good to give my parents?' _I wondered, suddenly realizing that I didn't know what kinds my parents would like much less remember.

As I kept walking along rows and rows of flowers, a group of yellow and white flowers caught my eyes. "These seems okay...," I said as I kneeled down to take a few daffodils. When I got up, my eyes met with a smiling Amu. "What?" I asked, curious about what she's all so smiley about.

"Huh? Oh... it's nothing...," she said, gazing over at the flowers I picked as if she was remembering something but I didn't wonder too long since I wanted to hurry up and purchase these flowers so I can get to the hospital faster.

As soon as I had payed for the flowers, I headed straight out to the hospital nearby with Amu-chan.

When we were at the door to the room where my parents rested, I always felt a little uneasy before I entered, maybe its guilt that I completely forgot them. I mean, seriously, how could I even forget my biological parents? It seems like they were the people that I should remember most about even if I had a bad case of amnesia.

"What's wrong, Tadase-kun?" Amu-chan asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing...**. **Let's just go in," I said turning the doorknob of the door and heading inside. As I walked closer to my mother's bed first which was closer to the door of the room, I noticed there were already small vases filled halfway up with water by each of their beds. I guess it is actually normal to bring patients flowers.

Amu-chan watched me as I kneeled down by each of their beds placing three flowers in each of their containers, staring at each of them for a moment trying to remember things and I walked back to stand by her. I sighed, "At least my parents would most likely remember me when they wake up."

"Mm," Amu-chan agreed quietly. "But I'm sure you'd recover your memories soon also. No matter how long it takes, you should still have hope," she said encouragingly turning to me.

"You're always so positive...," I said, managing to smile a little at her.

She blushed a little, which I never did get why she did, and replied, "I-It's because I want everyone around me to be happy. That was always what you wanted before too...**.**"

I continued to gaze at her thoughtfully. '_Why is it that she seems to be the only one who knows the most about me?'_ I wondered quietly as we headed out of the main doors of the hospital with mostly thoughts about my parents.

As I finally was nearing my own house with Amu-chan still by my side, I started getting some images inside my head a little randomly. I suppose I might be remembering things but this usually was a sign that I'd get one of those bombing headaches again. Scenes of my grandmother talking to me when I was younger suddenly flashed across my sight and many others did too but I couldn't make them out. '_Agh! Why now?!' _I thought irritably grabbing my head as I was just reaching the gate to my house.

"What's the matter, Tadase-kun?!" Amu-chan said alarmed.

The headache started dying down a little, thankfully. I shook my head and forced myself to look up at her, "It's nothing...**. **I'm fine, I just need to take my usual medicine."

"Oh...**.**" she said sounding unsure as I started opening the gate to the front yard of my house and as I headed in that's where it got worse again. The ground looked like it was spinning and more images flashed across my mind. This time I could tell they were of Amu-chan and those others at school but I still couldn't what it was abou-- Agh, this is no good, I can't think straight anymore!

I collapsed against the gate while it opened unable to take the searing pain in my head as I grabbed it again. "Agh! My head!"

"Tadase-kun?! Are you okay?" Amu said, now worried and was holding arm before I fell on the ground and then my vision went blank.

* * *

**Yaya: MEANIE! Why'd you put a cliffhangy?! T3T**

**Kairi: *sweatdrops***

**Fyen: Here, I have a lollipop...**

**Yaya: OMG, GIMME!!! *snatches it***

**Kairi: Wow...**

**Fyen: Anyways, if your reaction was like Yaya's you may have a lollipop to calm yourself down. u_u**

**Kairi: Don't you people forget to review either.**

**Fyen: Please! And thank you! ^_^**


	9. Helpless

**Fyen: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! *keeps going***

**Kukai: CALM DOWN LADY!**

**Utau: What's wrong with you?!**

**Fyen: AHHHHH!!!! *holds face and screams with happiness and jumps up and down***

**Kukai: Okay... the author's officially gone crazy....**

**Utau: And I think I know why...**

**Fyen: MY STORY GOT 50 REVIEWS!!! Now I'm gonna have a creepy smile in my sleep the whole night! XDDDD**

**Kukai: Overly way too happy...**

**Utau: Yep.**

**Fyen: *finally calms down* Thanks so much to all that has been reading/reviewing my story! I feel so honored! I never thought I'd reach 50 reviews in this! I'm so determined now! And to reward you people for reading my story, I have updated the next chappie a lot earlier than I normally would've and put my time into it! Ya know, it's super lo-**

**Kukai: Okay, you guys should get to reading this chappie now...**

**Utau: Fyen-chan will be fine and alright, please don't worry about her.**

**Fyen: WAIT! I still wanna thank-- **

**Utau & Kukai: *captures Fyen and throws her in the closet* Please just read! **

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

Although my vision went blank, it wasn't blank for long. It always was like that for some reason when I felt like I got shot in the head. They were the worse headaches I've ever experienced in my life and I may continue to have them until I recover from amnesia. Says Doctor Takiyashi anyways.

Though, as I began to gain clear eyesight again, I saw that I was sitting down and leaning against the gate and still in front of my yard with Amu still holding my arm, looking frantic.

"Tadase-kun! Daijoubu?" she asked, looking a little relieved but still concerned for me.

I nodded my head slightly then tried to get up on my own even though Amu-chan helped me up anyways. Even though I knew already, I still asked her though, "How long... was I out?"

She thought a moment before replying, "I think probably a whole minute...**.** What happened?"

I sighed, scratching my head, "The doctor actually said this would be normal but if I keep taking the prescriptions like he told me to, the headaches will eventually stop."

"It didn't look like any normal headache to me...," Amu-chan said, releasing my arm slowly, being a little cautious.

"Ah, yeah. I never thought it was normal either. Especially where my vision completely blacks out for a moment, but this is like the sixth time it happened to me...," I said trying to sound as casual as I can even though I didn't include the part where this is the first time it happened when I wasn't inside.

"A-Are you sure you'll be fine tonight though?" she asked me insistently.

I sighed and told her calmly trying not to look weak or anything, "Don't worry, Amu-chan. I just need some rest and I'll be fine. You can just go back home for now, I'll see you tomorrow at school too."

"B-But... if you don't feel well tomorrow either..., don't try to come, okay?"

'_Such a worry wart..., yet why do I feel so easy-going when she's like this?'_ I asked myself silently. _'Do friends worry about each other this much too?' _yet another one of those weird questions popped into my head. I tried to give her a smile just to make her stop worrying so much about me. "No, really, Amu-chan, I'm okay."

"Mm...," she started saying still unsure.

"Besides, it's getting late and you've been away from home pretty long. Wouldn't your parents worry?" I pointed out.

"Oh shoots! I forgot to let them know about me going to the hospital with you! Then, um, I'll be hurrying home now, take care, Tadase-kun!" she exclaimed suddenly realizing it was late, waved at me real quick and dashed off in the direction of her house.

"Amu-chan, you're such a fool!" I heard one her charas say out loud faintly, flying after her. That was probably Ran. I smiled. "She is a fool...**.**" I said softly to myself unintentionally and started heading inside the house after I had closed the gate behind me and locked it.

As I walked in, I noticed grandmother was up in the living room taking care of some of the flowers. She must've just gotten up from her afternoon sleep. "I'm home, Grandmother," I called out as I walked past the living room with the door already open, on the wooden floors outside.

"Ah Tadase-kun. Have you had any signs of headaches on your way here at all?" she asked me just like she usually would whenever I came home from either school or the hospital. I knew she was still worried about me ever since she found out I had amnesia-- correction-- ever since I was in that accident and was brought to the hospital, but I knew the real reason why she would always ask me that.

_Flashback_

_About the ninth or tenth day I was resting at the hospital since I woke up finding that I had no memory of my past whatsoever, I came awake to the sound of Doctor Takiyashi and my grandmother talking... about my injury._

_"So when he's well enough to go home, make sure he takes these prescribed medicines at the right times until his headaches would stop occuring," Doctor Takiyashi was saying and I could feel him glancing over at my back momentarily, while I was laying down sideways, facing the other wall with a window. Then he continued, "If these medicines don't help and he's been getting worse headaches... it could lead to brain cancer."_

_At that moment I opened my eyes and stared straight out the window. Considering how I hadn't known anything about ten days ago, you'd think I didn't know what 'cancer' was. But I knew and for some reason I didn't feel panicked about it._

_End of Flashback_

"Ah..., no. It's as usual, grandmother," I lied to her trying to put yet another smile on. I think this is the first time I tried lying to my own grandmother if I have ever, before I had lost all my memories and it was sure hard to do so.

"Hm...," she finally acknowledged with a nod of her head and smiled a little.

"Then, I'll be in my room if you need me," I informed her before heading off to my room, sighing with relief inwardly.

_About three months later _**(A/N: Btw, this is still Tadase's POV)**

It was in the middle of December, and all the students were still having Christmas vacation for two full weeks until January. **(A/N: Just like my school! I just had to point that out...)** Christmas Eve and Christmas Day was just nearing-- Actually, Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I, along with the rest of the group-- I mean the guardians-- were shopping for things to decorate for Christmas.

I was just getting accustomed to calling ourselves the guardians when in reality we really aren't anymore but apparently Amu-chan nor the others could stop calling themselves that. And my blue shugo chara egg still hasn't hatched yet, but I have a feeling I'm starting to understand myself a little bit more than I used to and that should hint that--Miseki was it? No, I think it was Kiseki..., that's got to be it!-- Kiseki maybe re-hatching soon.

We had all split up into different groups to shop for the X-mas stuff. Yaya and Rima would go together, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Soum-kun would be another group and, lastly, Amu-chan and me. That was how Yuiki-san set it up anyways. I didn't get why the girls couldn't all just go together and boys as a different group but apparently everyone else agreed and was okay with it except for Amu-chan but everyone left to different ways already before she could protest anymore. And it was just her and me.

These past three months, I'd understood and learned a lot from my friends, especially Amu-chan. I gained _very_little memories on my own though, but at least I knew how I met everyone in the first place... except for Amu-chan. It suddenly hit me, that I really didn't recall any memories of how I met her either and it's been three months since I've come to know her again.

As we slowly started walking in some direction looking for a decent store to buy things, I began to ask Amu-chan about what I was wondering.

"Amu-chan...," I said slowly, making sure she was paying attention.

She turned to look at me but still continued to walk, "Hm?"

"I just realized I never was told or remembered... about how _we _first met."

She seemed to suddenly freeze in her tracks. I stopped too, now curious with her reaction and she seemed to look pale too...**.**

_Amu's POV_

"Uh... h-how did we m-meet?" I stuttered nervously. '_What would he think right away if I told him I slapped his hand away from me and called him a shrimp?! In fifth grade, on the first day of school?!!' _I thought frantically. '_Surely he'd be shocked and think I was such a brat! And then I actually confessed out loud to him with Ran... AGH! That's too embarrassing to tell him too! I'm screwed...'_

"Yeah, Amu-chan, you heard him! You should tell him!" Ran pressured me.

"Exactly, what are you waiting for?" Miki probed me.

'_I swear, I'm gonna screw both of their little heads off after this!' _I cursed silently.

"We could tell him for you if you don't want to, Amu-chan,desu!"

'_And that goes for Su too!' _I added to myself.

I turned to Tadase who was standing there, waiting for an answer and started sputtering, "E-Er..., well you were at Seiyo Academy before I was... a-and I was new in fifth grade s-soooo... uh...**.**" All of my charas sweatdropped as I continued to drag it out.

"Amu-chan!" Miki suddenly yelled out.

"Would you just let me take my time telling Tadase-kun this?!" I hissed at her, thinking she was impatient with me for taking too long to inform Tadase of our past.

"No, she means that there's an x-egg around!" Ran explained to me.

"What? An x-egg?!" _'Crap, and right when the others aren't around to help me either,' _I thought, groaning inwardly. Although I was a little thankful that I didn't have to tell Tadase how we first met... yet.

I looked over at Tadase who nodded at me, "We should go find it right now."

I nodded back in reply, "Ran, let's go!" I chara changed with her and jumped off with Tadase running after me, in the direction where the x-egg was told to be sensed.

_Tadase's POV_

_'Wow, another x-egg and this time it's just Amu-chan herself...__**.**__ Can she handle it alone?' _I wondered as I continued to run past a bunch of stores with Amu-chan jumping abnormally high as people stared at us.

The past months, I had encountered a few x-eggs with Amu-chan and the others before and even witnessed seeing them do this transform thing that I'm still not really used to seeing yet and Amu-chan was the only one that could purify them. I remembered that x-eggs were people's heart's eggs, except the negative version... with an "X" on it, when people doubted themselves.

I was even surprised when they said I used to be able to transform with my own chara, but I found that a little scary. I mean, they all looked like they were all cosplaying when I first saw Amu and the others transform. I was scared to even think about how I would look like. Not that they were all ugly or anything. Seriously, I meant no offense.

Finally, Amu's voice and a little, narrow, negative voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "There's the egg!" she shouted, pointing at an x-egg in some kind of abandoned sports store with excercising machines in it too.

"Muuuuuri!" the dark egg groaned.

"Atashi no kokoro, unrokku!" I heard Amu-chan say as she transformed into her usual transformation: Amulet Heart.

'_Baka! You forgot to call the others to help her! What can you even do to help her yourself?' _I scolded myself, trying to find my cellphone in my pockets. But as I took my cellphone out, I noticed the x-egg had already released a blast of negative energy at Amu-chan and she was shielding it off with her pom poms. I knew by the look on her face that this x-egg was stronger than the usual ones and that she wasn't able to hold it for long. She fell backwards in the air after the blast disappeared.

I dropped my cellphone and immediately dashed over to catch her.

_Amu's POV_

"Agh!" I yelled as I started losing altitude in my flight but I was just too tired now for some reason so I just let myself fall that easily. '_Why is this one so strong...?' _

When I felt that my body wasn't falling anymore, I opened my eyes and looked up into the eyes of my prince. I gazed at him in awe and blushed to the max. How many times has he held me like that already? The third time? '_But he's still saved me once again... even without his chara.'_

_"_MURI! MURI! MURI!!!_" _and that x-egg pretty much brought me back to my senses. Tadase finally settled me back on the ground and I wobbled. Man, I was just too tired.

"Are you sure you can do this, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine, I know I can--" _Cr-Cr-Crack, Crack 'Crap! It's hatching!' _I froze and looked up at the x-egg and so did Tadase whose eyebrows were furrowed in question. "Oh no..., Tadase-kun this is dangerous, you should stay back," I told him, knowing that he's already helpless without a chara.

_Tadase's POV_

'_Stay back?!' _I yelled from inside, hating the fact that there was nothing else I could do to help her. I quickly looked around for my cellphone again to call the others but I completely lost it. '_Great, just great!'_

"The x-egg hatched!" I heard Ran exclaim from inside Amu-chan's heart and the egg hatched, revealing a dark figure with a huge red "X" on its head, laughing evily.

"What is that?!" I asked, clearly shocked.

"They're x-characters!" and she flew off to pursue the x-character while all I could do was stand and watch her. _'This thing is already so powerful just as an x-egg, what if something would happen to Amu?!' _I thought helplessly.

* * *

**Fyen: It seems that I put Christmas a little too late in this story...*sweatdrops* but I hope that's okay! **

**Kukai: What the...?! Who let you out of the closet?**

**Fyen: Psh! Closets nowadays don't have locks, Kukai. Dur.**

**Utau: But we even put an anchor in front of the closet...**

**Fyen: Wait, you what?!**

**Kukai: *sees that closet has a huge hole in it* Nevermind...**

**Fyen: Anyways, I will try to update soon again and have a happy, wonderful, awesome, great, ni-**

**Utau & Kukai: GOODBYE!**


	10. Feelings Recalled

**Fyen: Hello. *yawn* Here's the 10th chappie... -Ya know, I'm kinda too lazy to talk now...**

**Amu: Wow...**

**Fyen: Wait, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to get ready in the story! Go back! *throws Amu out***

**Ami: Aweshumness!!! The 10th chappie of "Remember" is up!!! YAYZ!!! XD**

**Fyen: Whoa, Ami-chan, I didn't know you can read writings like this... **

**Ami: I can't, I was just here to chat with you, Fye-chan. ^_^**

**Fyen: o.O**

**Ami: WARNING! Fye-chan has a put a cliffy at the end of this chappie!**

**Fyen: AMI! You ruined it!**

**Ami: Read or Ami will kidnap the pwince and hold him hostage.**

**Fyen: *Sweatdrops***

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

"Heart rod!" Amu-chan yelled as the rods appeared in her hands and she flew straight at the x-chara, trying to pursue it, throwing the rods at it. But... it dodged. _"_What's your problem?!" she yelled at it, getting more frustrated but all it did in reply was shout back at her with an annoything voice and blasted more powerful negative energy at Amu. She dodged each one of them and the last one just barely. "Normally, it shouldn't be this hard to purify an x-chara...," I heard her grunt as she flew higher in the air, trying to trap it and talk to it.

I just watched Amu and that x-chara battle it out, shouting out warnings now and then but that didn't satisfy me. It just doesn't. '_This feeling..., what is it?' _a question suddenly asked me. I tried to ignore it and noticed that the x-chara was really gaining on Amu now. "Amu-chan, hang in there!" I yelled out. '_I can't take this...__**. **_I _want to help...__I want to help her!' _

That's when the x-chara threw its little tiny fists towards Amu, summoning huge amounts of negative energy in missle-forms at her... and she was hit. She fell and slid to the ground with shriek. "Amu-chan!" I stood there, just staring at Amu wounded, horrified and turned to the x-chara just in time to see it starting to bring up another brutal attack. _'No... Amu can't take this!'_

_'Holy Crown,' _a voice mysteriously said in my head. '_What?! Where'd that suddenly come from? What's 'Holy Crown?!' _but I had no time to wonder about this. I saw Amu try to make an effort to stand up again, lifting up her body just halfway but she just ended up dropping herself back on the ground, grunting in pain.

Another blast of power has already formed and was heading straight for Amu, now. _'Crap! What should I do?!'_

_Amu's POV_

No matter what, this x-chara won't listen to me, '_Wish Rikka-chan was here to talk to it...__**.**__' _The x-chara robbed me of all my energy and now I'm too weak to even protect myself. I watched, mortified as another blast was shooting straight at me while I lay completely helpless on the ground and I shut my eyes tight, awaiting the pain to engulf me.

I heard someone grunt as I heard another sound, as if something had been hit with a blast. I quickly opened my eyes again and gasped, even more horrified. "Tadase-kun!" I yelled in astonishment as I found him standing before me, trying to shield off the attack with just his arms held up in front of him.

He took a small glance at me behind him, saying almost too happily despite the pain he was facing, "I want... to... protect you... Amu-chan." I just stared at him shaking my head slowly but I knew he was trying his best like the Tadase he was. Yet, I was still too weak to get up and help. '_Why him? Why now?' _I thought desperately. _'He's still healing slowly and now this is happening...__**.**__'_

_Tadase's POV_

'_This blast of negative energy... Why am I feeling so many things though? Even though I'm hit, I can barely even talk... What are all of these different kind of emotions I'm feeling? So painful..., doubtful,...__**.**__ I felt this before!' _As I was still getting hit by the blast, many familiar, different images flashed through my mind as if in sequence, again.

'_Am I... remembering something? More memories...' _I closed my eyes and found more scenes of my past, _'A small guy with a cloak and a crown, my family, this blue-headed teenager...__**.**__ And... Amu? Ugh! No more, I can't take it!' _Finally, the blasts stopped coming. I collapsed on my knees heavily, panting hard.

Amu-chan crawled to my side, "Tadase-kun! Are you okay? You shouldn't have done that!"

I felt super tired now though... probably like Amu-chan's state. "Yeah...," I said meekly, about to fall asleep any minute. "I'm--"

"MUUUUURI!!!" the x-chara shrieked, interrupting me involuntarily.

I quickly turned to Amu before I felt too weak to even talk and told her, "This x-chara... wants to be a stronger person... but I think... it feels... too weak. Do what you do..., Amu-chan."

_Amu's POV_

I nodded, indicating that I understood and immediately got up on my feet, as if completely energized by Tadase protecting me like that. I was thankful for that, thankful for a friend like Tadase-kun. A _true_ friend. '_How about true love?' _Whoa, I so didn't expect to hear that in my head... but I shook it off and went after the x-egg.

"Stop this! Just because you think you're weak and can't do anything, doesn't mean you should take out your anger on people like this! If you want to be stronger,... just keep trying and... keep believing!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The x-chara seemed to have paused to consider this for a moment and I saw my chance.

I lifted my arm out, pointing straight at the x-character, performing my usual purifying routine.

"Muuuuriiii...," it softly echoed as it went back into an egg, now purified and flew off. I looked back to smile at Tadase-kun who was still on the ground and immediately turned pale. Tadase wasn't looking too good, in fact, I've never seen him looking this weak before. I quickly switched transformations with Su into Amulet Clover and cleaned the place up before going back to my normal self then to see Tadase.

"Tadase-kun! Diajoubu?" I asked for about the second time but I knew what he was going to say anyways, knowing Tadase.

"I'm fine..., don't worry about me," he replied weakly, trying to stand up but ended up leaning against me while I helped him up.

"No, you're not fine!" I argued with him, pulling one of his arms over my head to make it easier for me to support him. "I'll help you get home." Tadase didn't say anything back, I supposed he was too tired to argue back. I quickly called the others to let them know that they didn't have to find us and could just leave without us before heading towards Tadase's house.

When we finally reached the front of Tadase's house, thankfully, the front gate was unlocked. '_Shoot, I can't let Tadase's grandmother see him like this, it'll worry her to death,' _I suddenly realized. I quickly carried Tadase inside his house to his room carefully with him being half asleep and making sure his grandma was nowhere where she could see us.

I gently settled him down on his bed and he forced his eyes opened to look at me, saying, "Amu-chan..., I...," but before he could finish what he was saying, he immediately blacked-out.

"Tadase? Tadase-kun?!" I said gently shaking his face while panicking. Usually, it's not a good thing if people black-out, you know.

"Amu-chan, calm down! No one can die from getting hit by x-energy!" Miki assured me.

"That's right, Amu-chan. Just let him rest and he'll be fine," Dia added.

I looked back at Tadase who was laying on his bed looking rather pale and showing barely any sign that he was breathing. "Fine, I'll believe you guys... but I'm going to stay here until he wakes up again."

My charas remained silent and just sat on Tadase's bed with worried faces. I gently grabbed Tadase's hand. '_Please be alright...__**.**__ I want to thank you for protecting me, Tadase.' _It suddenly occured to me that this was the first time I've ever seen Tadase asleep. I gently placed my hand on one of his cheeks absentmindedly and stared at him admiringly.

The flashback of when I last saw Tadase, the day before he left to somewhere further away came back to my mind and I recalled a precious memory as I glanced at my bracelet on the hand that was on Tadase's face, gently caressing it. It was when Tadase first kissed me... on my cheek.

It seemed like it wasn't such a big deal but I've always wondered why Tadase still didn't remember about... well, the more specific memories... about me? '_Tadase, I want you to remember you loved me... that you gave me this bracelet, again. I really do...,'_

I slowly leaned closer to Tadase's forehead and closed my eyes. '_I'll return your kiss... and retrieve your memories of me.'_

* * *

**Ami: SEE?! I told you! Now people are gonna be mad at you, Fyen-chi!**

**Fyen: Psh! I already knew that! That's why I have a secret hideout. *runs away***

**Ami: Okay, since Fye-chan ran away, she doesn't want any reviews or people to read her story anymore.**

**Fyen: *from her hideout* THAT'S NOT TRUE! D:**


	11. Blossom of Another Love

**Fyen: *Yawn again* Hi again!**

**Ran: Why do you always update chapters at night now?!**

**Fyen: That's not always, this is only like... the 3rd time...**

**Miki: *facepalms* **

**Fyen: What?! I think I get my best ideas at night!**

**Su: Or maybe you just like going on other things in the day time, desu!**

**Fyen: THANK YOU! I can't work on this all the time... but I can when I want to! ^_^**

**Dia: *giggles* Well, anyways, Fye-chan wants to thank all of you that reviewed her last chapter!**

**Fyen: Heheheh...*smiles creepily* Now we're in the 60's... XD Also I'm glad that you people weren't mad at me last time!**

**Miki: That means there's no need for Fyen to have a secret hideout anymore!**

**Ran: Let's go burn it down! :D**

**Fyen: What?!**

**Dia: *sweatdrops* Enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

_'Blurry images... more and more of them...__**.**__ Where am I? This feels like a dream...,' _I wondered as I felt like I was floating somewhere in the sky looking down onto Earth below, seeing many different scenes... that I knew I've definitely seen before. I felt like I was recalling distant memories. No, I _am_ recalling distant memories.

I suddenly caught sight of a familiar-looking pink-haired girl with another familiar looking boy. They looked younger than ninth graders. '_Amu-chan? Well, yeah, who else could it be? But the other person,... is that me?' _

"Bright, a positive thinker, and really strong. It was the first time I met a girl like that," the boy was saying to the girl. "A girl like Amulet Heart!"

'_Amulet Heart? That's one of Amu's transformations...__**.**__ What's this boy saying? No,... what am I saying? Baka! What a jerk to say something like that...,' _I said to myself, scolding myself. Then, I just realized that that was actually a confession. _'I actually confessed to her? Like that?!' _Suddenly the scene flashed to a completely different one before my very eyes.

It was her and me again. Except... this time it looked like I was telling her about something unfortunate in a different place, the Royal Garden, perhaps. "Amu-chan, I'm leaving in two days," I said to her, while she stared back at me with sorrowful-looking eyes. I continued to watch them talk together until the boy-- _I_ leaned in and gently kissed Amu on her cheek. I really didn't expect that... but I also didn't expect to see my pathetic confession to her earlier.

_'Wait... am I blushing? Why? Does that mean... I actually liked her before? Did she like me back? No...__**. **__Not 'like,' it's 'Love,' _the same voices kept arguing with each other in my head, but they were all mine. '_Is that why... I feel like I needed to protect her?' _I was finally starting to remember more... about _her_... with _me. _Suddenly, without me knowing, the images all started fading out, as if flooded over by much brighter light.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying on my bed..., and for some reason, Amu-chan was close to my face, staring straight at me. I blinked.

"Ah! Tadase-kun's finally awake!"

She quickly pulled away and blushed a deep shade of scarlet at the sound that came from her pink chara. I just layed there, unable to say anything at the moment, staring at her, remembering all those things I've seen while I was asleep. Wait, that means I _was_ dreaming..., but could they still have been true? Could they still have been a part of my past?

I wanted to find out though. I wanted to find out now. I slowly made myself sit up in my bed and asked Amu, "What happened? How did I get here?"

_Amu's POV_

"Huh? Oh! You were weakened by that x-energy back at the mall... and I tried to help you get home since you could barely stand up. Then... you completely fell asleep...," I explained to him, while looking down, a little dazed since... well, nevermind. I looked up since I didn't hear Tadase say anything and was completely silent.

"Amu-chan...," he finally said.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You... were here by my side... all along?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes.

I suddenly felt too soft inside, '_Why is he asking me this?' _"Mm," I simply said with a small nod.

He looked away from me staring at the end of the bed, as if he was thinking of something. "Thanks, Amu-chan," he finally muttered softly.

I tilted my head to one side, curiously. '_Eh?'_

"For everything...," he continued, "you've done for me."

I gazed at him, feeling lost but also happy. This feeling was just too hard to describe. "I also want to thank you too, Tadase-kun," I said, finding something to say again. He turned to look straight in my eyes again. "Thank you... for protecting me and... being my friend," I finished with a smile. Tadase however didn't seem to want to smile though.

"I remembered something from my past, Amu-chan," he said slowly, making sure I was listening.

"You did?" I said a bit excited.

"I once told you... that I only liked a part of you...**.**"

I felt my stomach turn upside down. '_Of all other memories he could've remembered, he remembers that one?'_

He continued though, before I could say anything, "And I could tell I hurted you. How are you not mad at me still?"

I shook my head, "I can't be mad at you, Tadase-kun. I can never...**. **That's actually too hard..., but you also confe-" and I stopped right there. '_Why did I stop? Why can't I bring myself to tell him? I thought he could actually remember that... on his own. I do want him to remember that day though... then why can't I tell him? Why?!' _Now I have too many questions on my mind and Tadase was still waiting for me to continue my sentence. "Um... I was fine with that, don't feel bad about it, Tadase-kun," I said, trying to assure him.

"What?! Amu-chan, that's all you're going to say?"

I narrowed my eyes at Ran and she said nothing more and gave Tadase my attention again. Tadase still looked unsure though. "But... you liked me, didn't you?"

My eyes grew wide, and I heart sped up its beats. '_Yes! Say 'Yes!' _I really did want to answer that but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. '_Idiot!'_ I never was able to do that though... even when Tadase confessed to me the second time, that he loved _me_. And everyday that he used to say "_I love you," _I never did say anything back. I just stood there, blushing like the idiot I am.

"Ah, silly me. I shouldn't have even asked a question like that...**. **Sorry, forget I ever said anything," Tadase suddenly said, smiling sheepishly and looking away from me.

'_No... I'm the silly one,' _I wanted to say but I was too shy and afraid. I hated that about me. That's why there was Ran to help me do these kinds of things but when she made me do things, it always came out... wrong or embarrassing. I just simply nodded in reply to Tadase and also realized another thing.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized I forgot to let my parents know I was going to be home late today! I'm sorry, but I should be leaving now, take care, Tadase-kun!" I said running to the door of his room, waved at him and ran off. I still had those thoughts about Tadase's words replaying in my head though _and _when I kissed Tadase... on the forehead. '_Dang it! Now I can't stop thinking about it!'_ I yelled in my head as I started running faster.

_Tadase's POV_

I watched as Amu-chan ran out the door of my bedroom with the rest of her charas following her but to my surprise, one of them came back into my room alone. It was Ran, Amu's cheerleading chara. I raised an eyebrow at her in question and she quickly floated up closer to me.

"Tadase-kun, there's something I want to let you know about yourself and Amu-chan," she started saying with a serious look on her face. I believe this is the first time I've seen Ran like that. She then continued, "I know Amu-chan likes you, and she still does. I didn't want you thinking that Amu's feelings were still hurt from when you told her that you liked only Amulet Heart. You actually confessed to her a second time that you loved her real self, ya know! And you even apologized for before! So, just please remember about this soon... because I know Amu-chan would be happy if you did! That is all!" After she had finished her babbling-- serious babbling, that is-- she bowed to me and quickly floated out of my room without me saying anything.

I was left, wide-eyed. _'Is what she said true? So... I really did love her. Actually... I may have already fallen in love with her again...__**. **__Amu-chan...,'_I just realized to myself and blinked. What's that on my bedroom floor? I slowly got up from my bed and picked up whatever it was. It was a bracelet. Amu's bracelet. I closed my eyes trying to remember something. '_Isn't this the bracelet that Amu-chan showed me three months ago and said that I had given it to her before I left somewhere far from Tokyo?' _I opened my eyes again and observed it carefully. Amu must've accidentally let it slip off her wrist when she was rushing outside.

_'Well, Amu's already gone home...__**. **__I'll just have to keep it for now,' _I decided as I walked over and placed the bracelet on my desk, near my shugo chara egg and I caught it slightly jiggling. '_What the...?! It moved! Is it almost hatching?' _I gently poked the egg after the movements stopped and it stayed completely still afterwards. I sighed. False alarm.

I decided to get some more rest then, we were going to have a Christmas party at the old Royal Garden the next day since the school's superintendent-- I mean, my uncle, Tsukasa-san-- allowed the old guardians to do so. As I went back to my bed to lay down again, thoughts of Amu-chan played around in my head. '_I really do love her...__**.**__'_

* * *

**Fyen: OMG, BAKA AMU! You only kissed him on the forehead?! You weirdo!**

**Dia: *sweatdrops again* You're the one that made her do that...**

**Fyen: Meh. Whatever.**

***BOOM!***

**Fyen: o.o What was that?!**

**Ran: Mission accomplished!**

**Su: *with those weird sunglasses on* Excellent! **

**Miki: There's no way Fye-chan can hide from continuing this story now! :D**

**Fyen: YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DESTROYED MY HIDEOUT?!**


	12. Rebirth of Dreams

**Fyen: Hey, what's up peoples?**

**Pepe: 'What's up peoples?'??? You haven't updated in days and all you say now is 'What's up peoples?!' You're cruel, dechu! -.-**

**Fyen: Hey! I had writer's block, gosh!**

**Pepe: Or maybe it's because Kokoro-chan's chara built you a new hideout?**

**Fyen: What?! No... What makes you say that? Although, thank you, Kokoro-chan, for the new hideout! I love it. ^_^**

**Pepe: Make a note to yourselves, people. Do NOT EVER make a hideout for Fye-chan if it gets destroyed again, dechu.**

**Fyen: I told you, it's writer's block! Not that!**

**Pepe: Then how come this chapter is over 2,627 words long!?**

**Fyen: That's...!**

**Pepe: Hah, see, I thought so, dechu.**

**Fyen: Shut up! .**

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

"Oi! Tadase! Wake up!" I heard a faint voice yelling my name as if I was in another dream. '_Is this really a dream? That voice sounds familiar though...__**. **__Who is that?!' _as I wondered this, the demanding voice became louder and clearer until I found myself slowly revealing the sunlight to my eyes, realizing it was now morning and that it was Christmas Day.

_'Wait, but that voice is still calling me...' _I slowly sat up in my bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes then looked around to find something floating just below my face. '_Wait, isn't that another chara?!' _

"Ugh, finally you're awake! I have matters to discuss with you this instant upon my return!"

I blinked several times at it, amazed. I had a feeling I saw this creature before. _'But, what's up with it's outfit? It looks like a chibi cosplayer...' _The little guy continuously yelled at me louder and that finally yanked me back out of my thoughts.

"Stop ignoring me! I've never experienced such rudeness from you in all my life! It took you a while to finally retrieve your dream back!"

I blinked again. "Dream?" I asked, dumbfoundedly.

"Yes, I'm you're dream. Don't you think it's about time you remembered me?"

I quickly glanced over at my desk to find that the egg had been cracked open then turned back and stared hard at him. "K-Kiseki?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently. "Who else did you think?" he asked arrogantly.

"B-But, how are you my dream? You have a crown and a cape,... don't tell me my dream is to be a king?!"

"Of course, _it is_! We've always been questing for world domination and this time you've taken too long of a break! I finally regained my ambitions, and you should too!"

I sat there gaping at him. _'Is this chara for real? I mean... is this dream for real? I used to want... to be king of the world? WHAT?!' _I finally regained my senses and shook my head at him, "Y-You've got to be joking,... I'm pretty sure my dream was something else."

"Joking? What do you mean by that? A king _never_ jokes about his goals! Only a fool would!"

I looked away from him, continuing to shake my head, disbelievingly. '_And all this time I thought I was finally understanding what I really wanted to be like when all of a sudden my chara hatches again and tells me that I wanted to achieve world domination. What am I supposed to think? 'Holy crap! No way! Impossible!'_

Kiseki finally noticed my reaction and started looking more serious. "Tadase? You really don't remember?"

I looked up at him again with an unsure expression and quietly said, "I don't know."

The little king's eyes widened a bit, worriedly.

I started speaking again before just trailing off, "I... I thought I remembered something else. I've wanted to protect everyone and be a good person that kept everyone from harm but...,"

Suddenly I caught the small purple-head grin. "Oh, you've definitely remembered alright."

"What? What do you mean?"

He shook his head in frustration, "Don't you get it? That's the same thing! Otherwise, I wouldn't have come back."

I gave him a credulous look. '_Okay, I'm confused,' _that I was sure of.

The crowned chara sighed and said briefly, "Don't you have a place to go to soon?"

And that's when I realized there was a party held at the Royal Garden with the others. '_Oh yeah! Wait...__**.**__' _"How did you know?"

He sighed again as if really tired out from answering all my questions. "I'm always by your side and can know about everything even inside an egg, ya know," he simply said as he sat himself down on my royal-like, red chair humbly. "Ah... It's good to be king out here again," he breathed satisfyingly to himself as he made himself comfortable.

'_Wow... so that's how my chara is like. Well, this is going to be a long day,_' I mentally realized.

_Amu's POV_

Sigh. '_When will Tadase-kun remember exactly everything that happened in his life again?' _I wondered for like-- What? The thousandth time? No, it must've been in the millions..., but I at least know I've asked myself that for at least ten times today while waiting with the others at the Royal Garden just for Tadase to arrive. I was wondering why I didn't meet him on the way there when we should've been able to walk here together... not that I had planned to.

I sighed again and looked down at my wrist longingly. I can't believe I lost my bracelet, too. Especially after these past three years of having it with me at all times, I happen to all of sudden lose it right on Christmas Eve. I was looking around for it all night around my house and even went back to the mall to look for it but I couldn't find it. I felt so bad, mostly because it was the only thing that I kept that I got from Tadase-kun... Well except for that star-shaped, sand bottle and the black, heart-shaped hairclip that he had gotten for me on our first "date." But this bracelet was the most important to me because it made me feel like Tadase really was with me whenever he wasn't with me in person. Oh well, so long as Tadase's going to stay in this city from now on, I guess it's not a big deal...

There were colorfully-decorated cupcakes here already waiting for someone to eat it and Yaya, Rikka and Ami were all practically drooling, waiting with anticipation. Hikaru was there too but the rest of the current Elementary Guardians couldn't make it. Somehow, I thought it was alright though. We, the former Guardians, barely even met with these new guardians and so I didn't feel a close connection with them.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ami was a part of the Guardians now too since she actually gave birth to a shugo chara egg even though it didn't hatch yet, but Tsukasa made an acception to it due to so much begging.

Finally, the door of the Royal Garden slowly creaked open and everyone turned their heads to find Tadase making his way inside, towards the table with all the treats that Nagi had made for us.

"Wait... I feel something different..." I heard Miki suddenly mumble, but I didn't have time to question her as Tadase had started talking already.

"Ah, sorry I was so late," he said with a sheepish smile.

Naturally, I spoke up first in reply, "It's okay, I've normally been later than that most of the time."

"Honestly, you should've been the first one here, Tadase!"

Everyone turned their heads to Tadase.

"What was that?" Rima questioned.

"Yeah, I thought that sounded familiar..." I added.

"Kiseki!" Miki suddenly shouted, pointing at one of the fancy chairs of the Royal Garden.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Ah, Kiseki-tan came back, desu!" Su stated cheerfully with a smile.

"So you've finally remembered!" I said looking at Tadase, feeling so happy, like happier than I should be for some reason.

_Tadase's POV_

"Uh, yeah...," I said hesitantly and sweatdroppeed remembering how Kiseki described my dream as a 'World Domination' dream.

"Haha, congratz, Hotori-kun!" Nagihiko told me.

Kukai went up to me with that big smile of his and threw an arm over my shoulder energetically, saying, "So the prince finally regained his ambitions to be king, eh?"

Abruptly, I felt a strange kind of energy surge through my body as soon as he said that and suddenly I couldn't control my feelings or my body. '_What the...?! What's happening?'_ and I found myself throwing Kukai's arm off of me then instantly planted one foot on top of a chair with one hand on my waist feeling so... confident and determined suddenly. No... I think it was more than that, like there was a bit of... evilness in my mind? '_Wha?!'_

Then, before I could ask myself anymore mental questions, I found myself jabbing my pointer finger in Kukai's face saying things I didn't even understand why I was saying like the following, "I am NOT a prince! Do you not see my crown on my head here?! And I did NOT just regain my ambitions TO BE King of the world, I AM ALREADY KING!!! And always WILL BE!!!" That's when I felt a laugh rising from my throat. "UWAH HA HA HA HA HA!" _'What the devil?!!! What am I doing? What is this? I look like a maniac! GAH, Kiseki, stop this now!'_

_Amu's POV_

Everyone sat there, sweatdropping and watched as Tadase stood on a chair and continued to laugh arrogantly. '_I should've seen this coming...'_

"I-It's been a while since we've seen this, huh?" Nagi stated quietly.

"But still unecessary," Rima said with a straight face as she started walking up to him and threw a bucket over Tadase's head. I always did wonder where she kept getting the buckets in the first place.

Finally, the laughing was over, and when Rima removed the bucket, it revealed a confused Tadase standing there looking oblivious.

"Wh-What was that?" he started asking.

"It's your kingly chara change that keeps anyone from insulting you, of course," Kiseki told him, looking humble.

He looked at everyone else and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heheh... sorry about that."

Everyone started smiling and eventually threw back their heads, laughing a light laugh with a flustered Tadase. And finally, the party really started. We started talking about our times in elementary school again and we all realized that Tadase had remembered about most of the things that we thought he didn't remember yet. Including that Nagi was actually Nadeshiko.

Yeah, I actually found out about that during the years Tadase had been gone. It was disappointing enough that Tadase had to be gone for three years when I all of a sudden was told that Nadeshiko didn't actually exist. Well, I wasn't exactly _told_ that... I actually overheard Nagi talking with Rima alone one day about it. Yes, it was a big shocker and a disappointment. But I let him explain to me and I soon forgave him knowing how it felt to lie to someone... after a whole week of him dressing up as only Nadeshiko though.

Anyways, Tadase was also reminded that he was forced to wear a skirt for no particular reason. Heheh...**. **But surprisingly, he didn't remember that at all.

"He _what_?!" Tadase asked as soon as Yaya had mentioned it.

"Forced you to wear a skirt! Teehee!" Yaya teased.

"N-No way!"

"Yaya has proof!"

"Don't listen to her, Tadase, she's just making up stuff..." Kukai told him, also looking uneasy about the topic.

"Nu uh! I really do have-- Oh wait... I don't have proof anymore, it got deleted..."

Everyone looked at Yaya confused knowing that Yaya would've never deleted a photo like that.

"It was because Tada-chi threatened me after school to get rid of it or he'd steal my candy!" Yaya said, pointing at Tadase accusingly.

"Eh?" Tadase just sat there looking flustered.

"Of course Tadase would have to do that. Such a disgraceful image would ruin the King's reputation," Kiseki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone else sweatdropped. We really are a weird group, huh?

_Tadase's POV_

'_Wow, it's really late now,'_ I realized as I gazed outside the see-through glass walls of the garden to find it gradually getting darker and darker after hours of talking, eating and having fun with the rest of the guardians.

"Wow, it's really late now, isn't it?" I heard Amu suddenly speak out my same exact thoughts. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"WAIT! It's time for presents though!" Yaya yelled out, obviously hyper from all the sugar then again she's always been hyper even without sugar. Everyone gazed at her in question.

"Presents?" No one else had gotten any presents ready for anyone else but Yaya since one time the Guardians had all agreed that spending Christmas time together would always be everyone's gift. It didn't hurt to get anyone presents though.

"Yup! I got one for everyone because I was really bored!" '_Wow, Yaya, did you really have to add that getting-bored part?'_ I thought skeptically, sweatdropping but Yaya was already handing out her presents. As everyone opened their presents, everyone pretty much got the same thing. It was all candy. But everyone thanked her nontheless.

Soon it was dark enough outside to see the stars, the moon and call it night. The first ones to leave were Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. Later, Rikka and Hikaru left together because they're parents had called then Yaya was called to head back home.

So now, it was just me, Amu and her sister, Ami-chan. Before Yaya had left though, she added, "Have fun, you two lovebirds!" and winked.

I caught Amu blushing at that but I got up and said, "Well we should get going too. I'll stay behind to clean this up. You can go home with Ami first, Amu-chan."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, I'm fine by myself," I said with a small smile.

"Okaaay... if that's what you really want...," she started saying hesitantly.

"Oni-tan! Don't be so stupid! Just help him anyways! I'll go home first!" Ami suddenly said, pushing Amu back towards me and immediately ran out of the doors outside.

"H-Hey, Ami!" she scolded, looking flustered as well.

I laughed naturally, "Well, you better go out after her, she can't go home alone at night in the cold like this."

Amu gave me a nod and started to head out as well, then I remembered something. "Wait, Amu-chan!" She stopped and looked back at me with questioning look.

"Hm?"

I quickly ran up to her. "You... forgot this at my house yesterday," I said, slowly taking out Amu's bracelet that I had given to her three long years ago. She silently gasped at the sight of it.

"So that's where it was! Thank you, Tadase-kun!" she said with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. "Um... can you put it on for me?" she asked me softly, with a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"Huh? Oh... sure...," I said, a bit unsure of what I was feeling at the moment and gently placed the bracelet on her right wrist. I suddenly found myself staring deep into Amu's eyes as she caught mine. She smiled at me again, a contagious smile that caused me to do the same then she leaned up closer to me and pecked my cheek with her soft lips.

She immediately drew back with wide eyes though and started running towards the Royal Garden's doors but then stopped right there and turned to glance back at me again as I stood there still a bit dumbfounded. "Merry Christmas, Tadase-kun!" she yelled with a smile that I'd never forget and dashed outside.

"Merry Christmas, Amu-chan!" I also yelled, cupping my mouth with my hands. And I just stood there, forgetting about cleaning the place up and had one of my hands softly touching my left cheek, where she had kissed me. It was a familiar feeling, but it was a reassuring feeling too.

Kiseki floated over to my side, shaking his head, "I seriously don't get you humans."

But Kiseki's statement was like a distant voice in one of my old dreams as I still stared off into the distance where Amu had ran off, the words '_I love you' _echoing in the back of my mind.

* * *

**Pepe: End of chapter. u.u**

**Fyen: GOSH AMU! Would you stop missing the lips?! Don't even bother kissing him if you're not gonna do a real one! UGH!**

**Pepe: *sweatdrops* You're the one that made her do that though... just like last time...**

**Fyen: Well. Just deal with it, Pepe-tan.**

**Pepe: I wasn't having any problems with it...**

**Fyen: DEAL WITH IT!**

**Pepe: Gosh, Fye-chan is cranky, dechu.**

**Fyen: *ignores* Anyways, I have this research project thingy at school so expect really late updates from me! Until next time, OPEN HEART! *does open heart pose* Bye bye!!!**

**Pepe: What the heck? She must be really bored,...** **Dechu.** ***sweatdrops***


	13. The Love Day!

**Fyen: Hey guys! Again, sorry for late update... if that was late and slow to you.**

**Rhythm: Are you kidding me?! Of course that was late and slow to everyone!**

**Fyen: Since when do you complain?**

**Rhythm: Since you've started this story, man!**

**Fyen: You don't sound nice anymore, Rhythm...**

**Rhythm: Heheh! XD**

**Temari: *sweatdrops***

**Fyen:Anyways, I still have that research thing to finish yet and it's due next Monday. As soon as I'm done with that writing crap, I'll be back to making the story more interesting! **

**Temari: What do you mean more interesting?**

**Fyen: Lately, I feel like my story's getting more boring and boring...**

**Temari: Oh yes, that's true...**

**Fyen: HEY! You're not supposed to agree with me!**

**Rhythm & Temari****: *sweatdrops***

**Temari: Anyhow, as some of may have noticed, this chapter's pretty short, well shorter than normal which means it will end in a cli--**

**Fyen: HEY, TEMARI! I see a rat over there!**

**Temari: *changes mood* WHERE?! WHERE IS THAT DANG RAT? I'LL RIP IT'S SKIN OFF!}:O **

**Fyen: It's under Rhythm's hat! And ew...o.o**

**Rhythm: What?! O_O**

**Temari: DIE!!! *takes out an axe and chases Rhythm***

**Rhythm: NOT COOL, DUDE! **

* * *

_Amu's POV_

All I've been doing everyday since Christmas was laying down on my bed, burying my face in my pillows and thinking about how I embarrassingly just... _kissed_ him like that. I mean, well doing that when he was asleep was a different thing but this... I mean, he's sure to remember it! I don't even know if he loves me anymore or if he remembered he confessed to me, so this was definitely not okay no matter how I look at it.

I even still blamed Ran from time to time for it but she continued to argue back with me everytime except whenever she did, she always started smirking. That made it really suspicious that she made me chara change.

"Man... I almost have to go back to school now and when I meet Tadase-kun... things are gonna be _really _awkward...," I mumbled into my pillow, exasperatingly.

"Oh come on, what are you so nervous about, Amu-chan? He was your boyfriend anyways, that's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Ran cheered.

I lifted my gaze up to glare at her, "You shouldn't be talking."

She looked taken aback then crossed her arms, "Geez Amu-chan! Can't you tell the difference between you doing things on your own and being chara changed?"

I dropped my face back into my pillow, "I don't care anymore, it doesn't matter anyways." The rest of my charas sweatdropped.

But I guess I really shouldn't be nervous. I just care that Tadase recovers _all_ of his memories soon... and that he never leaves to anywhere far away again. I'm glad enough that he remembers me as a friend these past three months. I sighed heavily for the-- Ugh, I can't keep track anymore. Why did I feel so somber the moment the thought of me just being a friend entered my mind? Sadly, my conscience isn't here to answer that right now. Wow, I just realized the majority of my thoughts are about Tadase now... I'm such a low-life. Sigh.

"Ne, Amu-chan...," suddenly I heard Miki call me.

I lifted my head up, "What?"

"You really love Tadase-kun, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at her as if she was asking such an obvious question and opened my mouth to say something but saw that no sound managed to come out.

"Well, desu?" Su prodded.

"W-Well, I wouldn't exactly say love...," I stuttered. Dia giggled.

"Lies!!! What about that one time you thought Tadase liked someone else and thought you were _dumped_?" Ran countered.

"Th-That's...!"

"That's jealousy, desu." Su cheerfully said.

"Yeah! Wait, wha?!"

"And out of jealousy comes true love," Dia finished, smiling at me.

"So why haven't you told Tadase you actually love him yet?" Miki asked, staring hard at me.

I was sitting straight up in my bed now. I pondered over this question. It just occured to me I've only ever confessed to Tadase once and that was with Ran's chara change... which resulted in a humiliating confession in front of practically the whole school. While Tadase used to tell me every single day that he loved me, never did I reply back with the same words. I suddenly felt guilty. I really do lo-- have strong feelings for him but I was always too shy even with Ran around to help but chara changing was out of the question. Yet my chance of returning those words and letting him know for sure about how I feel was almost lost forever when Tadase had been in that accident.

I gazed downward and murmured just loud enough for my charas to hear, "Because I'm a coward."

My charas all gazed at me sadly as I said this.

"But Amu-chan... you'll tell him someday, I know it," Ran softly said, floating a little closer to me along with the others. Truth is, I doubt that.

"Here, how about you make a promise with u- I mean yourself?" Miki suddenly suggested, giving me a hopeful smile.

I looked up at her curiously, "Like what?"

"Hmm... confess to Tadase-kun that you really, really, love him when he finally remembers that he confessed to you." The rest of my would-be-selves giggled.

However, I wasn't taken aback. I gazed at each one of them determinedly, "Alright, I was already planning on that." But I still managed to blush at the thought. Now they looked taken aback.

"R-Really?" they all said simultaneously.

"Mm!"

_Tadase's POV_

_About 2 months later (Now somewhere in February)_

I sat there on my bed frowning at the bottle of medicine that made me feel like I had been taking it all my life. My headaches haven't been reappearing lately and I've already tried not taking the medicine for a whole weak already. Also, I think I've recovered most of my memories already. '_Except for that time I actually confessed to her though...__**.**__ Why can't I remember that?' _I asked myself, remembering what Amu's pink chara had secretly told me a few months ago but no sign of it entered my mind at all... except for those words '_I love you'_ that keep echoing in my mind at times and some other phrases that sound like confessing words.

But... I still kind of wonder, what _do_ I like about _her_? '_Why do I love her now? Should I really be asking myself that? Shouldn't I already know right away?'_

"Urahhhh...," I heard Kiseki yawn. "Hey, shouldn't you be getting to school now?" he asked floating out of his egg, half asleep.

"Yeah, I know. I was going to head out just now but you were still sleeping," I reasoned with him.

"Hmph! A king like me shouldn't have to be waited apon!" he said stubbornly and quickly floated out of his chara-sized door of my bedroom, head held high.

I chuckled to myself lightly before stepping out of my bedroom door myself, bringing along my stuff for school. As I walked on the way to Seiyo Middle, I couldn't help but feel like today was supposed to be some kind of special day. This feeling felt familiar... I was expecting something but I couldn't quite figure out what. The school was just a few meters away now, so I shook off the thought.

As I stepped inside my classroom, expecting to see Amu-chan there to greet me first, I saw a whole bunch of fangirls waiting at my desk. I mean, there were constantly a big number of them that kept talking to me every single day non-stop and maybe follow me occasionally like a stalker (Don't ask how I know) but there were unusually a larger group of girls all waiting at my desk patiently with glowing eyes that immediately turned to me as soon as I saw them. Each one of them squealed with delight and seemed to all have some kind of decorated box in their hands.

I quickly looked around for Amu and saw her and Mashiro-san sitting at their desks along with Nagihiko and most of the other boys of the classroom sitting in their desks. Nagihiko and Mashiro-san sweatdropped while Amu-chan gave me a weak smile and shrugged, "H-Happy Valentine's Day?"

'_Valentine's? Today was Valentine's Day?! So that's what it was...'_

* * *

**Temari: Baka Fye-chan! TOO SHORT!**

**Fyen: OMG, she's still not out of that state yet?! *poofs away***

**Temari: *tries to find Fyen***

**Rhythm: *hiding somewhere as well* You're the one that caused it! *to the readers* Oh yeah, Fye-chan also wants to let you people know that the faster Tadase remembers everything, the faster this whole story ends so she wants to try to make it as awesome as she can while it lasts!**

**Temari: *taps Rhythm's shoulder* Um, I was supposed to explain that, you know? ^_^**

**Rhythm: *turns around* 0_0 I'M SORRY, TEMARI-NEE-TAN!!!**

**Temari: *sweatdrops***

**Fyen: LMBO!**


	14. What Chocolate Leads To

**Fyen: OMG! My chapters are getting even shorter, please forgive me people!!! And I haven't updated in a while too, now I need DOUBLE forgiveness!!! T_T**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Serves you right!**

**Fyen: I don't need you to make matters worse, ya know. _**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* You fail as an authoress though!**

**Fyen: I know... TwT**

**Kusukusu: Just kidding! *laughs* **

**Fyen: That's my usual quote... T^T Anyways, I'm just gonna be brief here, so READ.**

* * *

_Tadase's POV_

I glanced over at Kiseki with a questioning look. He sighed and said exasperatingly, "You always have a mob of annoying maids at school that gives you loads of chocolate every time it's Valentine's Day. And _then_ you make me eat it all."

I looked over at the group of girls surrounding my desk hesitating to go over to it. They look like they could just... swallow me whole. I sighed before slowly making my way towards my desk. '_This is going to be a long day...__**.**__' _I thought silently as I tried to humbly accept each one of their gifts with a smile. Thankfully, no one confessed to me this time.

_Amu's POV_

Throughout the rest of the school day in the hours where I didn't sit right next to Tadase, I boredly chatted with my charas using a piece of paper and my pencil on my desk without anyone thinking I was some retard that was talking to thin air. It was Valentine's Day again and it was finally my chance to successfully give him something instead of losing it to wherever like I did three years ago.

I sighed silently as my charas continued to chatter away beside my ear as I dropped my pencil, took a quick glance towards Tadase and gazed out the window of the classroom that showed that we were definitely not on the first floor. '_I'm not gonna confess to him any time soon, am I?' _I thought as I realized how long it has been since Tadase first lost his memories. I looked down into my school bag, making sure Tadase's gift was still there. It was chocolate that I attempted to make on my own again and with the same exact design I decorated it with long ago as well just to repay for his love and kindness for me all these years, but I know that wasn't enough.

I had remade them mostly in hopes that it could bring back more valuable memories and moments that I want him to remember so badly and that my charas had strongly suggested the idea. But... then they had told me I should pretend that I'd lose the chocolates again and maybe he'd remember something since he'd never seen what the chocolates even looked like before. "_Wait, then what was the use of me decorating it with 'K's?"_ I thought irritatably to myself. '_Well... nothing I can do but wait for now,' _I thought a little nervous at the moment for some reason.

_After School (Still Amu's POV)_

I paced around nonstop as I waited anxiously for Tadase outside the school gates.

"Geez, Amu-chan! Why are you so nervous? He might become you're true boyfriend after this!" cheered Ran.

I shot a glare at her and hissed, "Shut up, Ran! Don't make matters worse!"

Then, I heard Su giggle, "Ran, Tadase-kun is _already_ Amu-chan's boyfriend. He might as well be called Amu-chan's future husband!"

"Yeah, I thought we discussed this already long ago!" Miki piped in along with Dia laughing heartily.

I was fuming by now. I didn't have dreams just so they could tease me about my love life! Wait,... that didn't sound like it made sense at all, did it? But I did blush a little at the thought of what Su had implied.

"Amu-chan!"

I turned to see the prince of my dreams approaching me with a smile... and dragging loads of-- Hm, let's see, chocolate, I'm guessing?-- in a huge bag on the ground. I sweatdropped along with my charas.

As he finally caught up to me, he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Amu-chan, you didn't have to wait for me, ya know...**.**"

I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, "But I _always _wait for you and you would wait for me if I came out late too."

He chuckled lightly, "True, true."

I took a small gesture towards the bag he was holding, "Is that too much for you?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I can manage... Do you think I'm weak or something?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it that way!" I said flustered, waving my hands in denial.

Tadase chuckled again, "I was just kidding, Amu-chan, relax!"

I laughed along with him at my stupidity, "Oh, right, I knew that!" But seeing how he had so much chocolate and other gifts-- that looked like they could weigh as much as a truck-- given to him already, I really didn't feel like adding another box of perfectly normal, worthless chocolate for him to carry. It would seem like a burden to him.

Suddenly I felt Ran ram into my side pretty hard which caused to me to hiss at her, "_What?!"_

She gave me a look that clearly said, '_Give him the gift, duh!'_

I suddenly glanced at my school bag nervously before calmly trying to get to the point with Tadase as we were walking towards our houses, "Um, Tadase-kun? Do you mind... if you'd get another box of chocolate?"

He kept looking at the road ahead of us while replying, "I wouldn't think so."

"Then... would you accept my chocolate that I... made for you?" I asked, hesitantly.

We suddenly stopped walking and he faced me, smiling cheerfully, "Of course, it's chocolate that you, yourself, made. I...**.**" He suddenly paused, scrunching his eyebrows together a little.

I tilted my head a little, wondering why he stopped talking suddenly. '_Is he... remembering something?!' _I suddenly realized, excitedly, heart nearly pounding out of my chest while waiting with anitcipation.

_Tadase's POV_

'_I've... felt this before. It's like... de ja vou...__**. **__What is this feeling? This nostalgic feeling? This is so weird... it's only a box of chocolate...__**.**__'_

"Tadase-kun?"

Amu's voice suddenly brought me back from my thoughts as I looked up at her like she was some kind of complete stranger walking by. "Oh... sorry. I uh... kinda just forgot what to say there," I finally managed to say, sweatdropping.

She blushed a light shade of pink and replied softly, "It's okay, it's normal for you to do that...**.**" Amu then slowly pulled out a box with a see-through cover and I could see each piece of chocolate had a 'K' on it. I could only guess it stood for King even though we weren't really the guardian chairs anymore. She held it out to me with straight arms, madly blushing.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Amu-chan," and I took it greatfully, placing it into my uniform pocket since it was smaller than the rest.

"I-It's nothing," she replied trying to show a straight face for some reason. Then, we continued walking to our homes again as I laughed at her lightly, dragging the rest of my gifts behind me.

We had reached Amu's house first like always but I stopped to offer some of my chocolate. I seriously wasn't going to be able to eat them all. Amu kept shaking her head denying it though but I eventually won her over and she took about a quarter of all the chocolate I had into her own school bag.

I took a glance inside her house gate at the front of her house, feeling that same nostalgic feeling again. Suddenly I spoke without meaning to.

"Have I been in your house before?"

Amu-chan raised her eyebrows in a bit of a shocked expression then stuttered a bit, "Y-Yeah... You actually remembered?"

Now it was my turn to look at her shocked, "I... I really have been in your house before?"

She nodded, "So, you really haven't completely remembered then?"

"I... I guess not. I just had this funny, strange feeling that I've been here longer ago than I thought I've been...**.**"

Amu seemed to be in deep thought as I said this. "But don't worry too much about it, I'll recov--."

_Thump. Badump. Thump._

I dropped my bag and Amu gasped as I suddenly leaned on the gate of her house for support. '_Oh no,... I didn't think... this would... happen again," _I groaned inwardly while clutching my head.

"Tadase-kun! It's one of those headaches again, isn't it?!" Amu said worriedly.

I wasn't able to respond though as I sank to the ground.

"Tadase won't be able to stand this! Get him to the hospital!" I heard Kiseki command Amu faintly before I started seeing different images.

"Curse you, Tadase! This is what you get for not taking your stupid medicine!"

"Amu-chan? What's going on?"

"Mama, can you get us to the hospital real quick? We need to get there NOW!"

* * *

**Kusukusu: This is a torturing ending!**

**Fyen: If that was the end, you know I'd get shot right?**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* I knew that!**

**Fyen: Gosh, stop laughing, you're stealing all my happiness.**

**Kusukusu: *laughs* Too bad!**

**Fyen: Oh, screw you. I have a Dreamland Academy to attend to anyways. *yawns and poofs out***

**Kusukusu: o.O There's such thing?**

**Fyen: *calling from afar* AKA, MY BED!**

**Kusukusu: OH. 'O'**


	15. Why?

**Fyen: Heheh, this story is REALLY nearing the end... *rubbing hands together***

**Iru: Yeah, yeah, it was bound to happen anyways.**

**Eru: I feel broken-hearted love in the air!!!**

**Iru & Fyen: SHUT UP!**

**Eru: B-But I only said one line! T^T**

**Iru: *snickers* You're just naturally annoying anyways!**

**Fyen: Anyways...**

**Iru: Three words.**

**Eru: Short chapter again!**

**Fyen: I can't help it! Gosh, this one just has to be short or... it wouldn't fit right. *Sweatdrops***

**Iru: Uh huh, and why did you have to bring _us _here to talk to?**

**Fyen: 'Cause I was running out of characters to talk to!**

**Eru: There's Ki--**

**Fyen: Shut up! I know!**

**Eru: But you--**

**Iru: *duct tapes Eru's mouth***

**Eru: TwT**

**Fyen: *sweatdrops* Didn't have to go that far...**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

I stood there in front of the double doors that led to the emergency room, watching anxiously along with my mother and charas by my side as the doctors had quickly taken Tadase on a bed with wheels through them. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to go in along with him and I was seriously about to break down, giving up all of my hopes and dreams for anything right then.

My mother walked me over to one of the row of white chairs next to an empty wall with her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak out, but it was no use. As soon as I sat down, the box of chocolate that I had never loosened my grip on, settled on my lap with its bright red bow immediately being soaked by my wildly-spilling, salty tears as I stared at it with unblinking eyes.

_Flashback_

_As my mom and I carried Tadase into the hospital under his arms as human crutches, the doctors immediately came over to us and asked us what was the matter. As soon as I explained to them what happened, the doctors and a few other nurses immediately took over and placed Tadase's weak-looking body on those emergency beds that already had those tube things on them. Some sort of mask was placed on his face as his head moved back and forth on the bed restlessly. Kiseki and I hurriedly raced over to his side, ignoring the hospital people._

_"Tadase!" Kiseki called frantically as I worriedly looked at Tadase's face. He was paler than I've ever seen him before and his eyes were threatening to close shut._

_"T-Tadase, please b-be alright,..." I whimpered barely above a whisper holding onto his one of his hands tightly as I walked quickly beside him as the bed was being pushed quickly towards the emergency room by the doctors._

_He gave me a weak smile that was visible under the medical mask and a tear silently slid down my face. "I'll be okay... Amu-chan," he said meekly as he tightened his grip on my hand one last time before the doctors decided to separate us._

_"No! Please, let me through! PLEASE!" I yelled desperately. '_Clang'_ I looked down just to see a familiar-looking box fall out of his shirt pocket and clattering on the floor then looked back up at the doors to see Kiseki making it through the emergency doors along with Tadase. I ran up to the doors slamming my hands on them desperately and sinking to my knees in defeat. I gently picked up the box that had fallen out of Tadase's pocket. It was the chocolates that I had given him before. I shakily stroked my hand over the top of it, feeling guilty. '_Why... Why?!' _I thought in frustration as I looked up at the doors again, standing up unsteadily as my mother came up to me concerned._

_End of Flashback_

By now, the bow on the box of chocolates might as well be said to have been thrown in the ocean as I continued to sob loudly and hideously over it. This felt so unbearable as I clutched the box in my lap even tighter thinking about what Tadase has to go through and if he's able to make it. '_Why would this happen? I thought these headaches were supposed to... go away...' _Then I thought about what Kiseki had said earlier about Tadase not taking his usual medicine. '_Could that be...?' _but I was too anxious and broken to think straight so all I could do was wait there and see what the doctors could do to help keep him alive.

After what seemed like four hours, the doctors finally came out leading Tadase's body to another hospital room. I quickly stood up and followed along with my mother at my side, sniffing and wiping away as much of my tears as I could. I saw Kiseki sitting on the bed near Tadase's face, which still looked just as pale as before, with a sort of pained expression I had never seen on the arrogant chara before which made me worry even more.

As we reached the door of the room that the doctors had placed Tadase's bed in, I was stopped there by one of the doctors. I pleaded with him with more crying and a cracked voice and I was finally let in to see Tadase but for only a short time. I hurriedly ran over to his side and practically dropped on my knees with a hard 'thump' on the floor when I got there but I didn't care about the pain. I didn't _feel_ that pain, for the pain I was currently feeling was way worse. I stared at Tadase's unmoving face and the tears spilled out again. I grabbed his right hand and brought it up to my cheek, hoping for him to wake up and comfort me by wiping my tears away like I knew he would. But he was unconcious right now or for all I know, maybe even near death which made me feel all the more worse and guilty.

I looked over Kiseki who also looked over at me but with a sad and calm expression. "He might have brain cancer," he simply uttered.

My heart literally skipped a beat and I looked at Tadase with wider and watery eyes. "Why... why didn't you ever tell me?" I whispered to Tadase, ignoring the fact that he may not be able to hear me and tightened my grip on his hand. I continued speaking words from my heart to him as if he could hear me with huge breaths in between words, tears continuously streaking down my cheeks.

"I... I thought... we were friends...**. **I thought... you wouldn't leave me again! I still... need to tell you... lots of things. I still want you to know something!" I rested my head near Tadase's head on his bed, feeling his unsteady breathing as I still held his hand close to my cheek. "Before you ever forgot me,... you always told me... you loved me... every single day,... but I never... said anything back. I... regret it. I wanna tell you now...," and my voice lowered to a whisper as I moved my head closer to him, tears still pouring out of my eyes uncontrollably. "I love you... too. I always had...**.**" I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips to his for a quick second and drew back, continuing to cry a little. '_Was I too late to tell you, Tadase? I wanted you to hear that...' _"So please, don't go anywhere again! You can't leave me a second time... You can't, you just can't! You have to stay no matter what... just for me. You have to... You have to, Tadase...," I sobbed quietly as I put my head into my arms on the bed, unable to say another word without gasping.

I finally picked my head up for my time here was up and my mother stood waiting for me at the door looking sympathetic. Before I started leaving, I carefully took out the box of chocolate that was meant to be given to Tadase and placed right next to his bedside. "You have to stay to eat all of this chocolate too...," I whispered quietly as one more tear slowly slid down my cheek when I smiled weakly at Tadase even though I knew he couldn't have seen it. As I got up, my charas all stared at Kiseki with pity. He just stood there on Tadase's bead near his head on the other side, having sorrowful yet strong-looking eyes.

"Kiseki,... you wanna come with us for now?" Miki gently asked.

"...No. I'm staying here by Tadase,... no matter what," he replied in a firm voice but his eyes never left Tadase as he said this.

"Oh... okay, take care then..."

"..." and I left the hospital towards home with my mother driving.

* * *

**Fyen: And that's the end of the whole story!**

**Iru: What... the... flip WAS THAT?! *firey background appears***

**Eru: Yeah! That ending SUCKS!**

**Fyen: First of all, I was kidding, second of all where did the tape on Eru's mouth go?!**

**Eru: o.o It dissolved...**

**Iru: YEAH RIGHT! You get back here punk and tell me how ya did that! NOW! *tries to kick Eru but misses***

**Eru: *runs***

**Iru: *chases Eru***

**Fyen: Why are you guys running, you could both fly... -_-;**


	16. Negative Heart

**Fyen: *is hyper-ventilating* HOLY CRAP!!! I'm so HAPPY! This story got over a hundred reviews! KYAAA!!! Thanks to everyone that kept reading my story up 'till now! _**

**Yoru: What the heck are you spazzing about, nya?**

**Fyen: *eyes get sparkly suddenly* OMG, YORU!!! *hugglez Yoru***

**Yoru: NYA HA! *chokes* WHERE'S IKUTO-NYA!**

**Fyen: *let's go* Oh, he's not allowed here.**

**Yoru: Why?!**

**Fyen: 'Cause I like you better! ^_^**

**Yoru: *flies a little bit farther away* Okay... nya.**

**Fyen: Kay kayz, so the reason why it took so long for me to update this time...**

**Yoru: Is because she got grounded for over a week from computer, nya.**

**Fyen: WHOA, how'd you know?!**

**Yoru: I'm just following the script, nya.**

**Fyen: Makes sense...**

**Yoru: Hmm... OH another cliffie, nya!**

**Fyen: Heheh, I'm sooo evil... :D**

**Yoru: *sweatdrops***

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, now if you see '...', that's some voice in the past and if you see "...", that's Tadase's current thoughts.)**

_Tadase's POV_

'_Where am I? What's happening? I don't know anything anymore...,'_ confusing voices kept echoing in the back of mind... except, maybe I'm actually saying this in my mind. I've seen so many images pass my very eyes, but I never knew if they were just scenes from my life or just one of my many dreams that I had and then wondered about afterwards. I don't know whether I was awake, asleep, or simply unconcsious, but I figured if I didn't even know, I definitely wasn't awake. This was all too familiar and my soul cried out in pain, begging to wake up.

Too many confusing voices were repeating in my ears and I wanted to get rid of them, but I knew they were the voices of the past, _my _past. They were probably even voices that came from me. Everything at this moment seemed blurry and unexplainable, I can't even tell if I was breathing or not whether in real life or during my mysterious visions.

'_Even like I am right now...'_

"Huh? What is this...???"

'...w_ill you let me fall in love with you?'_

"Was I... saying that?" And then there came another fuzzy voice that I recognized...

'_I wanna tell you now...__**.**__ I love you too... I always had...__**.**__'_

_"_Amu-chan...?_"_

_Amu's POV_

_During Lunch Break_

"Amu-chan, aren't you going to eat?" Ran asked worriedly as she floated closer to me along with her sisters.

I just sat there, staring at the onigiri that was in my hand like it was some disgusting piece of trash that I was forced to eat. "I dunno."

"But you have to, desu!"

"Yeah, it's not good for you if you don't eat, you know!"

"Amu-chan...," Dia said in a concerned voice.

"Cut it out guys! I just don't have an appetite right now...," I mumbled irritably.

"But Amu, you know that they're right," Rima said, sitting right next to me at the lunch table, also looking at me with stern eyes.

I sighed, "I know but..." I bit my lip, thinking about Tadase again. It's been days after Tadase's been hospitalized and I was dying to see him again. See him smile and be well again...

Rima put a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe you should go see him today?"

"We'll go with you!" Yaya chimed in, also gesturing to the others, Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi who were also sitting with me.

I looked up at them worriedly, afraid that they suggested that.

"Yeah... how come you haven't been visiting him often, Amu-chan?" Miki asked, a little bit suspiciously.

I looked down at my uniform, avoiding eye contact with anyone, gripping at my skirt hard. "What if... something already happened...?" I said in a trembling voice, barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn't think like that...**.** Tadase's a good person, remember? So nothing will happen to him." Kukai told me, trying to crack a smile, but I knew it wasn't working to make me feel any better. Nothing at this point will make me feel okay.

"Souma-kun's right. He'll definitely be alright, so don't worry, Hinamori-san," Kairi added as Nagi gave a nod in agreement.

I sighed another exasperated sigh. I already did state that nothing would cheer me up but I gave in just so I didn't have to hear anyone babbling anymore, "I guess so...**.**"

"So you'll come with us, right?" Yaya asked, with pleading eyes. I simply gave her a solemn nod and she jumped up, hugging me tightly. I fought back the urge to hug her back and cry helplessy but who would want to do that in front of your friends and so many other people that are around?

"Yaya! Get off of me now, I need to eat!" I said scornfully as I caught my charas starting to smile, causing me to immediately roll my eyes afterwards.

_After School_

We were in front of the hospital that Tadase was brought to just about a week ago as everyone else continued to enter the building but I stayed behind, still staring at the building, hesitating.

Rima noticed this and ran back to me. "Amu! What are you waiting for?" she asked me, nearly panting.

"Um... nothing, let's go," I said, trying to kill my anxious feelings. Unfortunately it was impossible. As I walked into the almost silent, white building, I saw the others already at a counter, asking for Tadase's room number.

"Where can we find a patient named Hotori Tadase?" Nagi calmly asked, but his eyes clearly shone he was in a haste as he looked over to me in concern.

The lady at the counter went back to her computer, clicked a few things and looked threw a few papers before replying as I got closer to them with Rima, "He's not at this hospital anymore."

My heart immediately dropped. "What do you mean?" Yaya demanded.

The slim lady continued hesitantly, "Er...he wasn't here a few days ago so I think he..."

At that moment, I didn't want to hear what she was going to say anymore. I immediately dashed towards the doors of the hospital without warning as everyone else stared after me in shock.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" they all called after me. I ignored them as I continued to push past the doors and continued running as my charas hurriedly flew out after me.

I ran as fast as I could towards my house- or was it Tadase's?-, almost as fast as I could when chara changed with Ran barely paying attention to my surroundings as my eyes started to blur a little. Finally, when I really needed to catch my breath, I stopped under a huge tree, bending down with my hands on my knees, taking huge gulps of air, crying a little. '_He left that hospital days ago..., how come I didn't know? How come no one else knew...?'_

My charas finally caught up to me. "What's the matter with you, Amu-chan?!" Miki asked, practically yelling at me.

"I thought you wanted to see how Tadase-kun was doing?" Ran added, just as worried.

"Amu-chan... is it because you thought--?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at Su, out of frustration as tears started flying out. All my charas stared at me with wide eyes, looking taken-aback. I suddenly softened my voice, "I didn't want to know, okay? I admit that I was afraid to find out how Tadase-kun was...**. **But I didn't want to feel hurt again..., I was being selfish. I didn't want to find out...**. **I just didn't want to find out!" I continued to sob heavily as my charas stared at me pitifully. I knew it wasn't right to try to avoid the truth like this. I can't just force myself to believe that Tadase was still living far away with his parents, yet to come back to me, thus a false reality. But... I wish that was how it was. '_Why did this ever have to happen in the first place?!' _I thought miserably as I looked up at the sky with pleading eyes. '_I hate this!'_

Suddenly I heard Dia gasp. "Amu-chan! X-eggs!" she said, pointing up at the tree I was under. I looked in the direction Dia pointed in with a hopeless, tear-stained face and spotted about twenty or thirty of them among the branches of the tree.

'_So?' _At this point, I didn't care about x-eggs or even wondered why there were so many of them together in this area. I felt like my own heart could be crushed with a simple word and I felt so pathetic and useless...**. **"Why are there x-eggs in this world? Why do everyone's feelings have to be crushed at one point? What use is it to cleanse them... if they keep being born?!" I yelled at the x-eggs as they slowly floated out one by one in front of me, continuously echoing 'Useless!'

Ran flew by my side with a clear look of concern on her face as she said to me, "Amu-chan, don't say that! We can still do this... just character transform with me!"

I looked over to her with a blank expression, starting to feel empty and shook my head slowly. Ran stared back at me in horror. "B-But, Amu-chan!"

"USELESS!" the x-eggs all cried as they all grouped together, getting an attack ready to fire at me as I just stood there, staring at them as if they were just some clowns dancing down the street.

"Ugn... unnn...!" I heard Ran grunt as she was slowly being pushed back into her egg, struggling to go against the force and I slowly realized what was happening.

"R-Ran?!" I looked over at the others who were also being pushed back into their eggs.

"A-Amu-chan! You need to... believe yourself!" Dia said with difficulty as her egg finally closed shut.

I looked back at the x-eggs just in time to see them shoot a huge fireball-like-shape of negative energy at me and I crouched down, grabbing all of my charas also squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm sorry... guys."

_Whoosh._

"HOLY CROWN!"

* * *

**Fyen: OH yeah! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! And Happy Chinese New Year!!! XD**

**Yoru: Yeah but it's already passed Valentine's Day in the story, nya...**

**Fyen: Whatever. Hershey Kiss? *takes out the chocolate***

**Yoru: Nah, I'm not into chocolate, nya.**

**Fyen: *takes out chocolate-flavored fish o.O* How 'Bout this?**

**Yoru: *goes crazy* NYA NYA NYA!!! GIMME IT, NYA!**

**Fyen: *puts it away***

**Yoru: Awww... -.-**

**Fyen: Heheh... OH, if you read this chappie, you all get free Hershey Kisses!!! *plops one in her mouth***

**Yoru: Meanie... I want chocolate-flavored Taiyaki... T_T**

**Fyen: Ikuto has one.**

**Yoru: NO WAY! He's not even here!!! T3T**

**Fyen: *sweatdrops then takes out the fish* Here?**

**Yoru: NYA!!! *tackles Fyen***

**Fyen: DX**


	17. Remember

**Fyen: *ahem* Drumroll please!**

**...**

**Fyen: HEY! I said drumroll!!! DRUMROLL!**

**Kiseki: I'm definitely not gonna do it, a king won't listen to a commoner like you. u_u**

**Fyen: KISEKI!!! *glomps Kiseki***

**Kiseki: *is coughing* AGH! Let go commoner! I'll label you as a peasant if you don't let go!**

**Fyen: Honestly, I dun care!**

**Kiseki: OKAY, DRUMROLL!!! NOW LET GO!**

**Fyen: *let's go* I don't hear a drumroll...**

**Kiseki: *plays drumroll sound from youtube* There.**

**Fyen: Perfect!!! Okay... this is... THE LAST CHAPPIE TO MY STORY, Remember!!! XD *tear* I dunno whether to be happy or sad right now.**

**Kiseki: Honestly, you commoners out there should be happy since this one won't have to suffocate all of you with the late updates anymore.**

**Fyen: Don't worry, I'll write more stories! Just not right away though 'cause school's ticking me off right now.**

**Kiseki: Of course.**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

_"HOLY CROWN!" _I quickly jerked my eyes open, widening them as I tried to process the words, the voice I just heard through my mind.

'_Did I just hear... what I thought I heard?' _I questioned myself mentally, while staring at my shugo chara eggs hard. I forced myself to turn around and look up. I gasped as I realized who I was seeing standing before me as a glowing, bright gold shield stood up against the x-eggs' attacks from a scepter only one person could be holding.

"T-Tadase-kun!" I called unconcsiously, happiness overflowing in my heart. I slowly struggled to get up, holding all of my guardian eggs in my arms as I was looking at Platinum Royale protecting me, with joyful eyes. He turned his gaze my way for a moment and gave me a gentle smile as the x-eggs finished with their attack but still getting ready to bring up more powerful attacks.

Tadase dodged the next one then looked up at me, flashing me a determined smile, "Let's do this together, Amu-chan." My smile soon faded as soon as he reminded me about my eggs but as I looked down, I realized that I wasn't holding anything at all. I started to panick as I looked around just to find Ran suddenly plummeting into my cheek.

She quickly retreated back and looked me in the eye as I rubbed my cheek in surprise. "Don't worry Amu-chan, we're okay! Let's fight now!" she said rapidly but gave me a grin as well.

I nodded in reply, smiling to myself, "Mm!" And once again, I was entering the energetic and positive transformation of Amulet Heart. I quickly flew to Tadase's side as he was struggling to block another powerful blast of negative engergy from the x-eggs, using my pom poms as an additional shield.

After the x-eggs had taken another small break of attacking, Tadase quickly asked me, "Why are there so many x-eggs in this area?"

I opened my mouth about to say that I didn't know either but then realized what a certain voice of an x-egg was saying.

"_Someone's hurt and my feelings are destroyed..., but why am I so helpless? Why can't I get rid of all the sadness? I can't do anything about it at all...__**. **__Just why does it have to be that way?! WHY?!"_

_"_Amu-chan?" I looked over to Tadase, seeing those concerned eyes of his again and realized that I was crying again as I felt the salty tears on my cheeks. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I understand what this voice was saying and feeling. No, I _know _how it feels.

I gazed over at Tadase before shouting at the top of my lungs, "I know! I know all of your sadness,... but it's a normal thing! Bad things happen all the time and sadness..." That's when I found that I didn't know what to say next. Should I really be the one lecturing these x-eggs... if my eggs almost turned into them just a moment ago?

"Sadness can't be rid of right away but it can heal slowly and disappear... because good things happen too!" I turned to look at Tadase, smiling in appreciation of what he had just said.

"Yeah... good things do happen." As all the x-eggs started to waver, my heart rod appeared in my hand and Tadase stretched his arm out with his scepter in hand. I did the same, placing my rod on top of his scepter. We both smiled at each other with determination and brought our arms into the air.

"Platinum Heart!"

_Tadase's POV_

We both watched as the blinding power of light sprouted from our weapons like water spouting from a huge fountain. This brought back more precious old memories as all the x-eggs around us slowly got purified into pure white heart's eggs one by one. As far as I remember, it has been a long time since we've used this beautiful power together and I was glad for it. It reminded me, that I had to be with Amu no matter what. Forever.

We both stared at each other with bright, relieved smiles as every heart's eggs slowly made their way back to their rightful owners.

Before I knew it, Amu suddenly ran into me, hugging me tightly, nearly making me stumble backwards and also canceling both of our transformations at the same time. I returned the embrace as she buried her face in my chest. I could tell she was crying. "A-Amu-chan..."

"Baka! You got me worried sick! I thought you... left..."

"Amu, don't talk like that. I'm fine now aren't I?" I pulled away from her and made her look into my eyes as I brushed water from her face softly. "It turned out I didn't have brain cancer at all. I just... all of a sudden have a memory attack." She tilted her head a little, showing that she still didn't understand so I continued, "It was like, too many memories rushed into my brain and I couldn't take it all at once... because of you." I smiled at her.

Amu smiled back. "So... you remember now?"

"Yes... I remember."

"...Everything?"

"Everything. I love you, Amu." She blushed a deep red and struggled to say something, but I stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. "It's ok, you don't have to say it no--"

"B-But I want to! I have to...**.** Tadase, I love you too...**.**" I gave her a smirk as she blushed even harder.

"I was going to tell you that... I already heard you tell me that when I was asleep," I said, whispering near her ear. She quickly looked away from me now, blinking several times.

"But,... how did you hear me?"

"Because I loved you too." This time she stayed silent. "Amu-chan? Why are you crying again?" I asked puzzled, seeing that there was another drop of water on her face.

She jerked her head back to me suddenly revealing a completely red face, "I'm not crying! I-It's raining!"

It then suddenly started raining more liquid and even more until it could be called a downpour. We quickly ran under the huge tree with our charas and leaned agains the trunk of the tree. I chuckled as Amu started to groan.

_Amu's POV_

"I'm still getting wet a little,..." I said as I was trying to keep water from falling on my head. I looked at Tadase as he chuckled at my remark.

"It's okay though, as long as we're together, right?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah..." I said, still blushing. I finally told him that I loved him. '_We... really will be together forever now, won't we?' _I thought happily.

"Hey, Amu-chan,... you kissed me in the hospital...**. **Didn't you?"

I perked up, surprised by this sudden statement, but I didn't reply. Tadase stayed silent too so all that was making sound was the gentle drumming of the raindrops, falling from the gray sky. "I think, that's what brought me back," Tadase finally said, softly while looking in my eyes.

I stared back, "How could... that be?"

"Because... I promised to never leave you again...**.**"

_Both Amu's & Tadase's POV_

And then we kissed.

Under a huge oak,

Hair all soaked,

Old memories retrieved,

Emotions relieved.

Remember it.

* * *

**Fyen: DON'T SAY IT! I know it sucked. T_T**

**Kiseki: It was a happy ending at least...**

**Fyen: No, I meant the poem. It was just a random idea that popped into my head and I never even planned to put a poem in there in the first place!**

**Kiseki: Too bad, you liked it enough to put it in so deal with it.**

**Fyen: I am! But hopefully my readers will be able to bare with it too! Thanks for the over 100 reviews and for reading my story everyone!!! If you didn't like the ending, I am deeply sorry.**

**Kiseki: You better be.**

**Fyen: I'm SERIOUS here!**

**Kiseki: ...I know you are.**

**Fyen: Oh yeah! Is anyone else getting really annoyed with the random advertisement on here? Especially with I 3 Vampires suddenly playing everytime I wanna read something? It's ANNOYING ME. _**

**Kiseki: o.O**


End file.
